I'm not a pet i just pretend to be one to be close to him
by a.bob
Summary: As a small child Blossom was sold into slavery where she was bought by the man who ran the gang of thieves that Hiei was also in as a child. Hiei wanted Blossom as a friend since he had none. So he asked the Boss if he could have her not knowing what a pet was at the time. Years after he was arrested and seperate from her she shows up beaten and bloody what will Hiei do?


MEMO:

"I'm not a pet I just pretend to be one to be close to him."

Name: Blossom Jaganshi

Age: a year younger than Hiei

Demon: Fire Blossom

Looks: okay Blossom is a short red hair demon whose eyes are a dark red. Her body is slim and very attractive along with her pale skin that brings out the color in her hair. Her attitude is shy and scared easily: most of the time she is with her master Hiei who protects her from anything.

History: As a small child Blossom was sold into slavery where she was bought by the man who ran the gang of thieves that Hiei was also in as a child. Hiei wanted Blossom as a friend since he had none. So he asked the Boss if he could have her not knowing what a pet was at the time.

That's all the information I'm going to give out at the moment so enjoy the series.

QUIZ ONE:

You sit with the other women of the group they where all laughing and talking to the men ignoring you. The one known as master was watching you closely it gave you the shivers. He suddenly turns and looks at the door as a young boy about a year older than you walk's in. BO: Hiei your back did you get it? H: HN. BO: always so blunt. He says as the one known as Hiei throws him a package. Hiei turns to walk away but the boss stops him. BO: stay for a moment. H: why? BO: don't you want to know what the fate of the little slave will be? For the first time his eyes flicker over towards you and you stare into his eyes before he looks away. BO: Samantha come here. A woman dressed in fine silks floats into the room as if there were no floor to walk on. She stops in front of him and bows to the ground. SA: yes master? She was beautiful you saw as you watched her hair long blond color braided hair swing in every direction. Her skin was tanned giving her a golden glow that matched her gold eyes. BO: decide what the fate will be of the girl. You jerk out of your daydream as she stands and motions for you to come over to you. You quickly stand and run over to her stopping just in time before you crash into her. She bends down in front of you and looks you over studying your face and body. You become shy and blush earning a smile from her as she lets you go. SA: Master I think it would be best if she became a pet. All the ladies in the room gasp as they look at you with jealousy and anger. BO: another pet in the building. You look around confused not knowing what a pet is. BO: girl come here. You slowly walk towards him as he picks you up and sits you on his knee and looks at you. BO: you will be beautiful when you grow up that's true; keep you or sell you? H: give her to me. You look back at the boy known as Hiei shock written on your face. BO: what was that Hiei? H: I want her. BO: really now? H: yes. BO: do you know how much work a pet is? H: I can take care of her. BO: you have to provide for her make sure she's feed clothed and taught. SA: Master I could help. You watch as he glares towards her and she bows her head. SA: only with your permission of course. She sinks to the ground in a lower bow as he turns back towards Hiei. BO: she is yours Hiei but if you don't take care of her I'll take her away is that understood? H: HN. The Boss sits you down on the floor and nicks his head towards Hiei. You quickly run over to his side with your head down. H: come on. He turns and walks out of the door you follow on his heels as he leads you to another room. He shuts the door and locks it as he takes a seat on the bed motioning for you to also take a seat. You sit down and keep your head down as he looks at you. H: what's your name? BL: Blossom Master. H: Hiei. You look up at him as he smirks at you. H: you can call me Hiei when were alone. BL: okay Hiei. H: I want you to stay in here unless you're with me or Samantha is that understood? BL: yes… Hiei can I ask you something? H: what? BL: what's a pet? H: no idea but don't tell the others you don't know that also don't tell them I don't know. He tells you lying down on the bed. H: bathroom is on the other side of the room I'm going to go to sleep do whatever just be quite. BL: where do I sleep? H: on the bed. BL: okay. You lay down beside him also falling asleep.

WEEK LATER

Your sitting with Samantha she's talking with you since Hiei is away on a mission. SA: Blossom what have you been doing lately? BL: nothing unless I'm with Master or you. SA: let's go out side. BL: REALLY? You ask excitedly. SA: let's go ask the Boss first now remember to bow when you go inside the meeting room okay. BL: yes big sister. You had taken the liberty to calling her big sister when you were with her. She smiles and takes your hand as she leads the way to the room where the boss was with his crew. As you both come in you bow at the door. BO: what is it pet? You stay bowing as Samantha sits up and smiles kindly at her ill master. SA: Master I was wondering if you would let me take Blossom outside for a while. BO: why should I? SA: because Master I feel Blossom would do well with some outside time please. BL: pretty please. You sit up speaking begging with your eyes. The men around the room bust out laughing as does the Boss you become shy and duck your head again. As they stop laughing you can still feel the heat in your face. BO: go a head Samantha not to far. SA: thank you master. She sits up and takes your hand leading you out of the room and outside into a field near by. SA: brilliant. BL: what was? SA: pretty please. She starts laughing and you blush again. SA: you did well. BL: I don't understand. SA: the only way we got to go outside was because of you don't you see what a good mood you put everyone in back there. You look longing to the flowers in the field not paying much attention to her. SA: go a head but stay in site. She tells you letting go of your hand you take off running in the field twirling around and picking stray flowers as you see them. Hours later you become exhausted and run over to where Samantha is sitting under the tree. You sit in her lap as she opens her arms for you. SA: did you have fun? She asks smiling down at you as you nod your head quickly. BL: yes here I picked these for you. You hand her a handful of red flowers, which she takes and smells. SA: thank you blossom. You smile as she stands up and carries you inside. She goes back to the meeting room where the Boss is talking to Hiei. BO: did you two have fun? You bow beside Samantha, as they both look towards you two. SA: yes thank you Master for allowing us to spend the day outside. BL: thank you. You pipe up beside her smiling as Hiei comes over to you. H: come on. He takes your hand pulling you away. BL: Master wait a second. He lets go of your hand as you run over to the Boss and hold out a flower for him. BL: I picked this for you. He reaches down and takes it from you as you run back over to Hiei blushing. He rolls his eyes leading you out of the room. Once you enter his room you go and jump on the bed. BL: Hiei I picked these for you. H: sit down. You jump down and sit on the bed as he comes over and hands you a package. BL: what's this? H: a present Boss said I should get you one so the others no who you are. You look at him curiously opening the package slowly. Inside is a collar of brown leather with ruby gems all around it. You find your named spelled in the inside of the collar with Hiei's also in it. You scream and hug him tightly around the neck. BL: I love it Hiei thank you. You tell him as you let him go and buckle it to your neck. You spin for him and he smirks shaking his head at you as he grabs the flowers and puts them in a vase with water. You smile at him as you tell him what you've done that day.

ONE YEAR LATER

BO: get out Hiei. You and Samantha had walked in as the Boss said that to Hiei. You quickly take your place by his side. H: fine. He turns around and walks out of the room you follow behind him. BO: what about your pet are you going to take her? H:.. BO: you can't provide for her out there she would be dead within a week leave her here I'll watch out for her. Your eyes tear as you look back and forth between the two. H: you will take care of her? BO: yes that's the least I can do. BL: NO! You scream hugging his arm burying your face into it. The room becomes shocked and watches you. BL: I'm not leaving him I WANT TO STAY WITH MY MASTER! You scream as fire surrounds you. Hiei is unaffected by it since he is a fire demon. H: BLOSSOM STOP. BL: only if you take me with you. H: fine you can come with me. He tells you softly as he wraps an arm around you. BO: such a loyal pet your lucky to have her Hiei take care of her. H: HN. He leads you out of the room and away from the hide out.

SIXTEEN YEARS LATER

BL: Hiei where are you? H: right behind you. You jump and turn around smiling as you hug him with flowers in your hands. H: what is it? BL: I was just wondering if you were still here. H: where else would I be pet? You smirk and roll your eyes as you fall onto the ground looking in the sky. H: we need to talk. You sit up and watch him as he take a seat beside you. He reaches over and takes off your collar on your neck. BL: what are you doing? H: your no longer a pet. BL: what? H: I'm setting you free. You feel something moist on your check and wipe away the tears that where coming. BL: I don't understand. H: I'm leaving and I can't take you with me so I'm setting you free. You grab the collar from his hands but he pins you to the ground. H: Blossom I'm sorry but I will find you again I promise and if you're with some one else I wont bother you but I will come back for you trust me. BL: Hiei I love you don't leave me behind please don't. H: you no what a pet is I've trained you to defend yourself you'll be fine I know you will be. He kisses you on the head before he sits up and begins to walk away. BL: wait. You call out weakly he stops and turns back to you as you sit up and hold out a little package. He comes over and takes it from you. BL: I made it for you so you don't ever forget me. You tell him covering your eyes as you try to stop crying. He opens it up and finds a silver necklace with a small glassed in cased red flower blossom hanging from the chain. He pulls it over his head before he cups your face one more time. You stare into his eyes then into the woods where he disappeared. BL: don't forget to come back for me Master I'll be waiting. You tell him as you stand and walk into the hut he made for the both of you. You lie down on the bed and cry your eyes out till sleep over comes you and makes you fall asleep.

Two Years Later.

In Koemna's office there is Koemna of course. Yusuke Kuwabara Kurama Botan and Hiei. KO: the applying of soap water to the third floors of my palace then sliding on them with sponges will stop immediately Yusuke and Kuwabara. YU: man did you actually see us do that? KW: yeah really someone's framing us. Koemna rolls his eyes lifting a remote and pushing play. Yusuke and Kuwabara are seen on TV sliding on their butts yelling. YU: that was the best slide. KW: yeah. KO: Enough of this don't do it again now on to Hiei. The others look at him to find him staring at something in his hand while Koemna talks on. KO: choosing which missions to go on is not expectable you are part of a team and you need to watch your team member's backs. Everyone had stood behind Hiei's back to look at what he was looking at. KO: HEY IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME? Hiei quickly hides the object in his hand and the others moan behind him. YU: Stupid Koemna we were about to see what Hiei was looking at. KU: yes even I was curious. H: take ten steps back or I will kill you. They all move quickly except Kuwabara who ends up on his back with a katana tip to his throat. H: not quick enough Baka. KO: HIEI. The doors are kicked open by a demon clad in rich silk clothes six demons behind him supporting something. KO: Prince Gabriel what is the meaning of this? GA: I want an executioner I want this whore killed. He motions for his guards and they throw a body out on the floor. H: BLOSSOM?! The girl caked in dried blood looks up and smiles. BL: Master. Before fainting again. Before anyone can even comprehend what is happening Hiei kills all six guards ready to kill Gabriel. KO: HIEI STOP. GA: Have him killed he killed all of my guards and threaten my life. H: I haven't threatened your life yet. He growls out cutting his neck slightly. KO: Hiei what are you doing? H: By demon law I have every right to kill him he touched my pet. BL: Master please don't kill him. They turn to you and watch as you sit up staring at Hiei. H: where is your collar pet? BL: he took it from me it's in his coat pocket. H: give it here. Gabriel reaches into his pocket and pulls out your collar. Hiei takes it and kicks Gabriel in the kidneys he falls to the floor coughing. Hiei walks over to Koemna's desk and hands him the collar. H: there's your proof. Koemna takes it and looks it over. KO: Gabriel did you know that this young girl belonged to someone? GA: no she came on to me. Before he can say anything more he's laying flat on his back with blood coming out of his mouth. H: don't make up lies about my pet. BL: Hiei please don't hurt him anymore. Hiei growls and goes over to Koemna taking your collar he picks you up. BL: you kept your promised master. You whispers to him as he holds you close you close your eyes and soon fall asleep. H: a portal would be nice. Koemna quickly opens a portal and Hiei walks through it. KO: Gang your new mission is to find out all you can about this pet. KU: Yes sir. They walk through the portal also. On the other side they find Hiei talking to Yunkia. YU: get her out of here. H: what? YU: you heard me I will not sleep under the same house as a WHORE! Hiei appears by him and holds him up by his throat growling. H: her name is Blossom and she's no whore further more if you wake her up I will kill you. He whispers to Yusuke who glares at him and you in his arms. H: Yunkia can you bathe her for me? YK: yes. Hiei nods and lets Yusuke go walking upstairs with Yunkia following behind him. KA: guys what's going on? BT: Hiei owns a pet. KA: but that was just a girl. YU: that was a sex slave. KU: how do you know so much about them? YU: when I was in demon world I learned a bunch the slave trade it wasn't my favorite topic.

~~OUTSIDERS POV~~

Hiei sits you down in the tub and leaves the room as Yunkia runs the bath and begins to undress you. He walks back downstairs listening to Yusuke talking about the slave trade. As he enters Yusuke comes over and stands over him. YU: she's not staying you can put her somewhere else I wont listen to you fuck her all night. Hiei slams Yusuke against the wall and knees him in the stomach. Yusuke bends over but Hiei grabs his hair and slams his head against the wall. KU: HIEI. H: I will only talk once so listen and listen carefully. He lets go of Yusuke slides down the wall coughing. H: her name is Blossom Jaganshi she's been my pet since a gang of thieves adopted me. I was probably only five back then I didn't know what a pet was and neither did Blossom. Later when I was kicked out of the group I was going to leave her behind she wouldn't stay so I took her with me. A couple of years before I was arrested by Yusuke we found out what a pet was. We never have had sex together and she is still a virgin unless she's been raped and if anyone has touched her I will kill them. YU: if you don't treat her like a pet then why does she wear a collar? H: to protect her from being harmed. KU: she must have been your first friend. H: HN. Hiei leaves them and goes back up stairs. He walks in and finds Yunkia covering you up with a towel and draining the tub. YK: I've healed her wounds and she's clean. H: thank you. He picks you up making sure to keep you covered. YK: would you like me to dress her? H: yes there are some clothes on my bed. Hiei sets you down on the bed and turns as Yunkia dresses you in a large black tee shirt and some boxers. YK: I'm done. H: thank you. YK: I shall wash her clothes call me if you need anything else. Yunkia leaves and shuts the door behind you. H: Blossom I'm sorry. He stands beside the window watching you all night.

~~NEXT MORNING~~

You wake up suddenly and look around the room your in. you eyes land on the sleeping Hiei at the window. BL: it wasn't a dream. You say to yourself as you get up and walk over to Hiei. You reach out and touch his check. His hand grabs your wrist he opens his eyes and looks at you smirking. H: don't think I'm real pet? You smile and jump on him hugging him around the neck. You cry into his chest he hugs you back and pets your hair. H: clam down. You pull away and hit him on the arm he rolls his eyes. H: was that supposed to hurt? You stick your tongue out and hug him again. H: okay enough hugging. He takes you to the bed and sits you down. He looks you over. BL: Hiei what are you doing? H: making sure Yunkia healed all your wounds. BL: your sister Yunkia? H: yes and no she doesn't know whom I am so keep your mouth shut. You smile and nod your head hugging him again. He sighs pulling you into his arms as he sits on the bed with you. H: are you okay? BL: yes. It's silent for a while before you talk again. BL: I've missed you. H: I missed you too. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace you instantly recognize. BL: you've kept it? H: yes. BL: your friends don't like me. H: no their idiots at least some of them are. BL: why didn't you come back sooner? H: I got arrested. You giggled a little and he growls at you. H: what's so funny? BL: the great and famous Hiei got captured. H: oh shut up. You laugh and hug him around the middle. H: how many times are you going to hug me? BL: I'm making sure you don't run away from me again. H: I wont ever leave you again Blossom I want to ask you something. BL: I wasn't raped. H: how did you know I was going to ask that? BL: it may have been two years but I still know what your thinking. H: come on. He stands up placing you on your feet. BL: where are we going? You ask as you take his hand in yours. He rolls his eyes at your gesture but only holds on tighter to your hand. H: to eat I know your hungry. He walks out of the room pulling you behind him. As you walk down the stairs you can hear voices from the kitchen. You being to get shy and walk slower trying to prolong everything. H: they're not going to hurt you and if they do I'll tear them to shreds. BL: I can't do this. H: you'll be living here from now on you should get use to this. BL: but. H: I'll protect you. He walks through the door and over to two empty seats. He sits down, as do you. You keep your head bent as you feel your face heat up. KU: good morning Hiei, Blossom it's nice to meet you I'm Kurama. You look up a little and barely meet his eyes as you nod your head at him. YU: okay I take it back she's defiantly not a whore. You blush even more you hear Hiei growl beside you. YU: she's even shyer than Yunkia. YK: Yusuke. The others laugh as you look around and take in everyone. YK: I'm Yunkia it's nice to meet you. BL: thank you for taking care of me last night. YK: your welcome. BT: I'm Botan do you know any embarrassing stories about Hiei? You grin and look over at Hiei as he pales a little. H: I swear if you open your mouth Blossom you'll regret it. BL: you wouldn't hurt me. H: shut up. You roll your eyes at him. BL: I know a couple. You tell her smiling. YU: my new best friend I'm Yusuke so when do you think you can tell some of those stories? He tells you grinning you meet everyone else getting to know them a little better. After you've eaten Hiei takes you back upstairs and goes through his closet as you sit on the bed watching him. BL: so those are your friends? H: HN. BL: I'm glad you have more friends. H: why? BL: because more friends the better right? H: HN. BL: you know I hate it when you say that. H: that's why I do it. You stick your tongue out at him and he throws some pants your way. H: see if those fit. You slip them on over your boxers and see that the pants hang off your hips. H: you need to gain some weight. BL: no I don't. H: yes you do. BL: do not. He rolls his eyes coming over and pulling a belt through the belt hoops on your pants. He tugs the belt through and pulls you closer to him where there's hardly any space between him and you. You blush as he smirks. H: do too. He grabs your hand pulling you behind him as he heads towards the door. BL: where are you taking me now? H: shopping. BL: why can't I just wear your clothes? H: because there too big for you. BL: but I like them. H: come on. He takes you out side and towards a motorcycle. BL: I'm not getting on that. H: why not? BL: it doesn't look safe. KU: especially if Hiei's driving it. H: Shut up Fox. KU: just stating a fact. H: well go away. KU: take the car. H: fine. Kurama tosses Hiei some keys and Hiei leads you to a dark blue jeep. You get in and he starts the car. During the ride there you point out stuff and ask him questions. H: you haven't been training have you? He asks you suddenly. BL: why do you ask? H: because it's oblivious were going to start on that tomorrow. BL: I hate training though. H: you need to know how to defend yourself. BL: I don't want to defend myself I want to run around in fields with red blossoms in them. H: your not a kid anymore Blossom you no there are dangers out there especially for you. BL: that's why you're here Hiei. H: and what happens if I'm not there? He pulls into a parking lot and you stare straight ahead of you. BL: are you saying your going to leave me again? H: no but if I'm not there for some reason what will you do? BL: wait for you. H: Blossom. BL: I don't want to fight Hiei I'll leave that for you. H: you're so stubborn. BL: I like to think I got that from you master. H: I know you got that from me that's what makes it so damn irksome. You look down tearing up he lifts your chin and makes you face him. H: I'm sorry I've forgotten how soft hearted you are I didn't mean to upset you. He wipes away the tear that runs down your check and you reach over hugging him burying your face into his chest. He sighs and gathers you into his arms pulling you more into his chest. H: Blossom I'm sorry alright stop crying you no I cant stand to see you cry. You laugh a little looking up at him. BL: do I have to train? H: yes I'm not backing down from that. BL: fine but I'm buying everything I see today. He groans knowing you would in fact do that. H: fine. He opens the door and sits you down on the ground before shutting the door. He grabs your hand and pulls you towards the building when you get inside you gasp. BL: there are so many people here. H: HN their always here come on. He leads you a little ways before he enters a shop and you gasp its just a mess clothes are everywhere on the floor hanging off the wall. H: GIRL. You see a head pop up from a pile of clothes and stare at her. She's a plump looking but she's beautiful and has hips that would make any man's mouth water. SA: I have a name Hiei and you would beware to remember it now who's your friend. Hiei pushes you forward and you blush looking at your feet. SA: oh she's shy is this could it be a mate? H: Sarah she needs clothes. SA: I can see she's wearing yours but I will do nothing till you tell me the details. BL: my name is Blossom and I'm his… You look to Hiei unsure of how he wants you to answer. H: my best friend. SA: I thought Kurama was your best friend. H: she was my first friend Blossom this is Sarah Koemna had her open a shop in this mall so we have all the convinces of just coming to one shop for everything we need. SA: okay one more question darling before I get started why does she wear a collar like a pet. You growl at her and glare standing in front of Hiei. BL: I wear a collar because I am his pet do not call him darling again. You hear Hiei chuckle behind you and relax a little as he puts an arm around your waist. H: she's not my pet when we were younger we pretend she was so she could become my responsibility and no one could harm her. SA: oh how sweet okay lets get started shall we Hiei wait outside please? H: HN I'll be outside. He nods and leaves you look Sarah over again. SA: I'm sorry to have called him darling it's a habit of mine giving everyone little names. BL: I see. SA: okay shall we start over I'm Sarah and I'm a questionable demon. BL: a demon who asks questions till she's truly satisfied with the answers then she helps if she wants am I correct? SA: yes and your type? BL: hair didn't give me away? SA: fire demon. I smile at her nodding. SA: okay lets start getting you some clothes she snaps her fingers and the room changes all the clothes that were previously there are gone and replaced with clothes that are all your sizes and your favorite colors not to mention the place is clean and neat now. BL: I wasn't aware that questionable demons had this type of power. SA: my mother was a harpy who had very cool powers pick what ever you would like. You run around picking up everything you see that you love which was just about everything. She packs everything in bags as you bring them to the counter and hour has gone by and your sure Hiei is getting in-patient with waiting. SA: you can go let Hiei in now. You nod and run off throwing open the doors you had also changed and where wearing a red hang off the shoulder shirt with blue jeans. H: god that took forever he walks in and you shut the doors behind him dancing around him as you and him walk up to the counter. H: Sarah by any chance did she buy anything she could train in. SA: no. BL: how did you no. H: because I know you and how cunning you can be Sarah she's going to need that. More clothes appear sweet pants and tops Hiei goes around grabbing about ten pairs and puts them on the counter. BL: meanie. He smirks and his eyes go wide as he sees all the bags. BL: your carrying all of those too. H: HN. You grin as you hold on to his arm. SA: Hiei you need new clothes too you haven't had any in about two years. H: I'm good. SA: too bad Blossom wait out side it won't take long with Hiei. You nod and walk outside the store you take a seat on the bench looking around the mall. You see two boys staring at you and blush looking away. You hear them approach you and look down as they stand in front of you. BO: hello red. BY: I don't think she likes us. You feel his hands on your chin bring it up. BL: do not touch me. BO: oh feisty. You slap his hand away and gasp as he goes to slap you back. You open your eyes and see Hiei their anger is fresh in his eyes. H: she said not to touch her. BY: you better let go short stuff or something bad is going to happen. The other boy screams as you hear a pop and no that Hiei just snap his wrist in half his eyes turn to the other boy and he kicks him in the stomach cracking a rib or two. Both boys are on the ground writhing in pain. H: are you okay? BL: yes. H: come on. He grabs your hands and Sarah meets you at the door having all your bags packed up and ready. Hiei snatches about seven in one hand and you grab three others. BL: thank you Sarah. SA: no problem see you later. You walk out with Hiei and he takes the bags as he puts them in the jeep you get in and buckle up Hiei gets in seconds later and starts the jeep. Its silent for a while and you reach over taking his hand. BL: are you mad at me? H: no. BL: you sound like it. H: HN. BL: Hiei I'm sorry. H: I said I wasn't mad at you. BL: I'll train. He laughs and looks at you. H: you were going to train anyway. You roll your eyes and take off your seat beat laying your head down on his lap he tangles his hand into your head and looks down at you. H: if those humans had actually hit you I would have killed them. BL: I would have made you stop. H: you couldn't stop me. You sigh and trace an invisible flower into his pants. He stops the car and you sit up. BL: were home already? H: no. He gets out and you follow also he moves a tree branch out of the way and motions for you to go first. You give him a curious look and walk through you come to stand in a field of red poppies. BL: oh my god Hiei its beautiful. H: when I was captured and assigned to the team I was pissed beyond belief thinking I wasn't going to be able to get back to you and I would walk around the forest for days I like to come to this field it was empty when I first found it. BL: I didn't consider you much of a gardener Hiei. He laughs. H: I didn't do it I laying in that spot over there one day and I heard all these little pops I thought I was being attacked and then all these little red flowers popped up. BL: how? H: I thought maybe you had done it. BL: no. H: then I don't know but I knew I would find you again one day. You smile and hug him before pulling away and running through the field twirling this way and that Hiei takes a seat and watches you. You laugh as you stare up into the sky you run over to Hiei out of breath landing in front of him he grabs your arms and pulls you to him. You laugh as you fall into his lap and he rolls you over so he's sitting on top of you. BL: not fair. You push him and roll on top of him and you both continue rolling around till your both out of breath and lying on the ground together in each other's arms. BL: well that was fun. H: HN we should get back. BL: promise we can come back here. H: I promise. You smile sitting up and he pulls you up into his arms walking back to the jeep. H: oh and your not to tell any stories to the gang about me. BL: you know I wouldn't embarrass you I love you too much. H: plus I'd give you hell during training. You laugh leaning into him wiping the tears that were gathering in your eyes. H: what's wrong? BL: I'm just so happy that were back together that's all. He laughs and opens the jeep door and shutting it for you. On the way home its quiet but it's that comfortable quiet. You see Kurama outside when you pull in and he smiles and waves coming to open the door for you. KU: so how was it? BL: it was so much fun and I got everything I wonted. KU: oh really. H: yes she hurt my bank account. KU: I seriously doubt that. H: help me with the bags fox. Kurama helps him lug the bags up to yours and Hiei's room you walk into the living room and see Kuwabara and Yunkia talking. YK: oh Blossom come join us. You walk over and sit beside Yunkia. YK: did you have fun? BL: oh yes Hiei let me get everything I wanted I think he's spoiling me again. KW: Hiei doesn't spoil anything in fact he's the meanest person on the team. BL: not to me. KU: lucky he's very mean to me. H: if you would think before you talked I wouldn't be so mean. BL: Hiei can we go outside. H: come on. BL: coming would you like to come with us? You directed the question to Yunkia and Kuwabara. YK: that sounds nice come on Kuwabara. You grab Hiei's arm and he leads you outside you of course spot the garden and wonder over looking it over. BL: you didn't tell me you had a garden. H: you been here for two days and one of those days you were sleeping. BL: so. KW: you like gardens then? BL: I love flowers I love being outside. KW: just like someone else I know. You laugh and look at Hiei knowingly. You let Hiei lead you around and you talk to Yunkia and Kuwabara learning everything you could about them. Hiei stops and pulls you closer to him. BL: why'd we stop? H: Urameshi. You look and see Yusuke training its amazing as his power radiating from his body and he pulls it in and flares it back out before pulling it back once again completely and opens his eyes. YU: hi guys. H: HN. KW: still training Yusuke. YU: I have to go see Genkai and I don't wont her telling me I'm slacking off. H: training a week before isn't going to help she's going to know that you been sitting on your ass playing video games. You laugh and Yusuke looks at you. YU: so when are you going to start training. BL: who says I'm training? H: tomorrow. You stick your tongue out at him and rolls his eyes. YU: you two are so cute together. You blush and look to Hiei who glares at Yusuke. H: can it Urameshi. YU: why just stating a fact when are the kids coming I think I'd like to be an uncle. Kuwabara grabs you and pulls you back as Hiei and Yusuke start fighting. BL: thanks. He smiles watching the two fight you also watch grinning. KU: dinners ready or do you two want to continue fighting you jump surprise you didn't see Kurama come up behind you. He smiles at you and you smile back. YU: food where? KU: inside as usual. You laugh as Yusuke runs past everyone. KW: YUSUKE WAIT UP. Kuwabara also follows you walk over to Hiei taking his hand and pulling him after everyone grinning. BL: did you have fun? H: I always like a good fight. You smile and walk into the kitchen with him you both take a seat at the table. Everyone is watching as you take your seat. BL: what is everyone staring at? BT: I have a question. H: no. BT: I haven't even asked it yet. H: I know what your thinking though and the answer is no. BL: what's the question. H: don't ask. You pout looking at Hiei and he growls rolling his eyes. H: she wanted to know if we were going out. You laugh BL: is that all everyone thinks about? KA: I've never seen Hiei like this. He sits his fork down and looks at everyone. H: like what? KA: wrap around a girls finger its almost like me and Yusuke. BL: Hiei never denies me anything he loves to spoil me. H: I am not like you and Yusuke and I do not spoil you. BL: can I have that egg roll Hiei? He puts it on your plate without thinking and you grin eating it. YU: can I have your spare rib? H: no. BL: can I have it? H: no. BL: please. You throw in a sniffle and he growls standing up. You laugh grabbing his hand pulling him back down leaning into him. BL: I'm just playing with you. He rolls his eyes and grins as you give him your egg roll. H: idiots. Everyone laughs around him and you lean against him drinking some of his water. H: eat your own stuff. BL: why. KW: so what are we doing tomorrow? YU: something fun. KU: we could do a barbeque. H: I have training tomorrow so does Blossom so count us out. BL: aww… Hiei that sounds like fun. H: don't even try to get out of it. You pout and sigh finishing your dinner. KW: you can't train all day you guys can come after you get done. BL: I'll be to tried Hiei never goes easy on me during training. H: maybe I'll go easy you never know. You smile getting up and taking your plate to the kitchen. BL: goodnight everyone. KU: its still early. BL: I know but I also know that I'll be getting up early right Hiei. H: HN. You smile as you skip upstairs you grab a nightgown and take a quick shower before changing into a dark red nightgown that stops mid thigh you shake out your hair and walk out right into Hiei. BL: sorry Hiei. He looks down at you and you smile leaning up and kissing his check before pulling out of his embrace and hoping on the bed you snuggle into the blankets and settle down waiting on Hiei to finish his shower. When he walks out you blush he was wearing sweats to bed and his hair was damp from the shower. He gets in beside you and keep staring at him. H: what? BL: no…thing. H: why are you blushing? BL: I'm not goodnight. You lay down and you feel Hiei turn off the light before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you to his body. You stiffen and he loosens his hold. H: what's wrong? BL: I haven't been held in two years not like this anyway I missed you so much Hiei. You start tearing up and you turn wrapping your arms around him again and burying your face into his chest. H: I'm not that great Blossom. BL: your mine Hiei and you left me you have to promise that you will never leave me again because I cant do that again I'd rather die then live without you. H: don't say that. BL: just promise me that you will never leave me again. H: what about when you get a mate? BL: you said you loved me two years ago that's enough for me. H: I thought you wanted children. BL: not if it means leaving you. H: and what if I wanted a mate and children. You look up at him a blush settling over your checks. BL: I would have to approve her and I don't think she would like the fact that we were sleeping in the same bed together now would she? H: Blossom I promise I would come back for you and I didn't how can you no that I wont ever leave you again? BL: because you love me Hiei just say it and promise me never to leave again. He sighs but nods his head. H: I promise you that I will never leave you again and I love you unlike anyone I have ever even thought of loving. BL: thank you Hiei. H: now go to sleep little devil. BL: as long as I'm your devil. You tangle your legs with his and rest your head on his chest closing your eyes.

HIEI'S POV

I watch Blossom fall asleep in my arms before I untangle myself from her and go to find Kurama. I find him shutting everything off in the living room. KU: here for a late night talk and I thought you and Blossom would be sound asleep by now. H: like I ever sleep soundly. KU: what is it you wanted to talk about Hiei? H: Blossom. KU: is she alright? H: she's fine I need to ask you a favor. KU: what is it? H: if I cant for some reason I leave I need you to promise me that you would take care of her. KU: why would you leave? H: I don't plan on it but if something where to happen to me I would need to know as my friend Kurama you would talk care of her. KU: I don't understand where this is coming from Hiei. H: me and Blossom where talking and she made me promise that I would never leave her again she said she would rather die then live with out me. KU: she loves you Hiei. H: I know. KU: do you love her? H: yes and she knows I love her so don't start on me about my damn feelings either. KU: I would never but you have my word that I would take care of Blossom for you but you also have my word that I would try with my life to make sure you made it back to her. H: thank you Kurama. KU: I just hope I'm lucky one day and find someone half as good as you seem to have. H: I wish you luck friend. Kurama smiles and turns off the light and they begin to head upstairs. H: oh and if you ever tell anyone of what we just talked about I will kill you understand? KU: I was wondering if you were going to threaten me sometime tonight. H: HN. I head back to my room where I tangle myself back up into Blossoms arms and legs. Gods she has become so beautiful I don't know when it happened but I stopped looking at her like she was Yunkia a long time ago and I know she's more than a friend but I would never try to taint something so innocent as her I would surely go to hell if I'm not already destined to go there. I look down onto her angelic face so peaceful it always looks so unless she's crying and her lips as so lush. I know I shouldn't but I find myself inching closer to those and I just barely brush mine against her its enough though to kill me making me wont more. I kiss her on the cheek trailing my lips down to her neck where I run my tongue across sensitive spot right underneath her ear. I earn a moan from her and I smirk before I shake my head and close my eyes before pulling away from her before I really did something I regretted.

DREAM MODE

You smile you were in the poppy field that Hiei had taken you to today. You fall on your back and let the sunlight warm your body you had felt so cold since Hiei was gone but now that heat had returned and you felt so vigorous. Then you smelt something smoke you open your eyes and gasp the field was set a blazed and the fire had come from you the fire was wrapping itself around your body building itself up higher and higher till you were complete consumed in it. H: BLOSSOM. BL: HIEI STAY BACK! He doesn't listen he doesn't know that this fire is unlike anything he's ever felt before. You try to run from him but he's so much fast and he grabs you by the shoulders yelling in pain. You scream as his body catches on fire and he burns before you on the ground screaming in agonizing pain. BL: HIEI.

You wake up panting and look around nothing was burnt and Hiei was sleeping right there beside you just fine. You reach down and move some hair from his face. BL: only a dream it was only a dream love. You smile as you bend down and kiss him softly on the lips. BL: if only you knew. You lie down and place your head on his heart counting the beats till you fall asleep again.

Next Morning (Hiei's POV)

I wake up and my lips have this pleasant burn to them I don't know from what I look down and find Blossom sleeping with her head on my chest and with one arm lying dangerously close to something that could be my undoing. H: Blossom get up. She mumbles something unintelligent in her sleep and I grin. H: get up or we wont go to the barbeque. BL: just five more minutes and I promise I wont whine during training. H: oh but how I love hearing you whine. You laugh and crack open an eye looking up at him. BL: please master just five more minutes. He takes on a softer face and smirks shaking his head. H: fine you win I'll wake you up in five. He moves to leave but you whimper holding him down. H: what is it? BL: stay with me. H: your becoming real clinging you know that. BL: I've been cold without you. He gathers you in his arms and holds you close kissing your head sighing. H: I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for leaving you. BL: well I will never forgive you for disappointing me getting caught I thought you were the best. H: that was mean. BL: thank you. H: don't thank me yet. You scream as his hands descend onto your sides tickling you mercifully. The door burst open and you scream jumping onto Hiei and making you both land on the floor. H: what the hell are you busting my damn door down? YU: I heard a scream and thought you where in trouble. BL: sorry he was tickling me. KU: I'm sorry did you say tickling you? BL: yes I was picking on him. You stand up with the help of Hiei and blush as Kurama and Yusuke stare at you. YU: wow what a thing to wake up to. You hide behind Hiei and he growls. H: OUT NOW. YU: lucky son of a bitch. H: SHUT THE DOOR. Kurama shuts the door not looking at you as he pushes Yusuke down the hall. Hiei turns and looks you up and down and grins. BL: what are you grinning about? H: because I'm a lucky son of a bitch did you walk out wearing that last night? BL: yes. H: damn how did I miss that. BL: oh shut up your just playing with me shouldn't we get ready for training? You tell him grabbing your clothes you had set out and slamming the bathroom door behind you. H: don't shoot the massager. You hear him mutter into the other room you grin into the mirror it was so silly of you to act the way you did just now but the thought of Hiei finding you so attractive made you so happy. You dress in tights with black shorts over them and a white tee shirt with a sports bra under it. You come out and find Hiei already dressed and waiting for you. H: ready? BL: no I didn't get my five minutes. He grins grabbing your hand and taking you downstairs. H: you want to eat before we begin? BL: I'd rather not. H: fine suit yourself. He leads you to the training field and you begin stretching out your muscles that haven't been used in years. You take your sweet ass time to.

Fifteen minutes later

H: are you done yet? BL: my teacher always taught me that it's important to stretch out all your muscles before you begin training. H: Blossom the longer you take the longer it will take to finish training. BL: okay I'm done master. H: where going to start off slow you attack and I'll block alright? BL: do I have a choice? H: no. You sigh and attack him he blocks all your moves and throws you to the ground before your third attack. BL: ouch. H: again. You get up and punch at him again he dodges and you lose your balance stumbling forward he kicks you in the back sending you falling. H: this is going to take forever. You grunt getting up and coming at him harder, which only makes you, fall faster if that's possible. H: okay stop. You stop and he comes and stands behind you making you lean back against him and slides his hands down your arms. H: relax Blossom let the moves flow through you. BL: I am. H: hush and close your eyes. You close them and breath deeply and he moves your arms in a serious of punches he disappears and you continued as he showed you. You can feel him in front of you now blocking your punches you miss his kick to the head and fall to the ground. H: you should have had your senses out. BL: I forgot. H: HN. You can tell he's disappointed in you and growl standing up. BL: alright I'm done playing. He smirks and you run at him you dodge to the left and hit him in the side he grabs your wrist and twist you twist into the air and land on your feet kicking him in the face he blocks and pushes you back you fall onto your side and get back up quickly only to be thrown back to the ground with him stepping on your chest. H: better you need to put more powers in your punches though. He helps you stand up and makes you punch him in the chest with more force. You stop about two or so hours later drenching in sweat. BL: Hiei please. He grins and stops his attack. H: okay you did better than I thought so we can stop for the day. BL: YAY. H: come on. BL: where are we going and can you carry me? H: I am not going to carry you and you'll see it's not far from here. You giggle and latch onto his arm as he takes you deeper into the woods he pulls aside a weeping willow after you had been walking a good ten minutes and you gasp at the beautiful pond up a head. H: want to go for a swim? BL: oh yes. You pull off your shirt and shorts as Hiei pulls off his shirt and pants and you both run and dive into the water you laugh coming back up and looking around for him. BL: Hiei? You scream as you feel him tug you under water you wrap your arms around him laughing again as he and you come up. BL: idiot. H: HN. You float on your back and he swims over to some rocks pulling himself out of the water and you grin as the sun reflects of his stone body. He climbs to the top of the rocks and looks down at you. H: you should come up here the rocks are warm. You swim over to the edge and pull yourself out climbing to were he is lying down beside him. BL: your right they feel good against my back. H: you no your ruining my image around the guys. BL: oh please they no you're a softy at heart. H: only around you. You laugh and push him down climbing onto of his stomach and lying down on top of him. BL: is that a bad thing? H: not at all my little devil. You grin at him and kiss his chest. BL: why can't you call me something cute? H: what like love? You look up sharply at him. BL: why would you choose those words? H: when we lived together you use to call me that all the time did you forget? BL: I guess I did. You do a little nervous laugh and trace his chest. BL: can I ask you something? H: have I ever stopped you? BL: no but its personal. H: Yunkia? BL: yes why haven't you told her? H: I don't know how. BL: she's going to be mad you waited so long to tell her. H: don't you think she would hate me for what I am? BL: does she hate you now do I hate you she's your sister I think she will be relieved if anything. H: I'm not so sure besides that big goof ball is keeping her preoccupied about finding her brother. BL: did you ever think she knew it was you and was waiting for you to come out and say it? H: ever think you talk too much? BL: yes. H: come on we should head back. BL: alright. You stand up stretching before getting dressed and heading back to the house when you get there you take a quick shower dressing in a white sun dress with a red ribbon tied around the waist. You find Kurama outside preparing the grill and walk over to him. BL: hello Kurama. KU: hi Blossom. BL: need any help? KU: if you want you can get the steaks from inside and bringing them out here. BL: okay you go inside and grab two plates with steaks on them and bring them to Kurama sitting them down on the side table. KU: so how did training go? BL: I'm alive and not to tried so not so bad. KU: that's good. BL: so might I ask some questions of you? KU: go ahead. BL: how close are you and Hiei? He looks up a little shocked by the question. KU: I consider him my best friend why do you ask? BL: and do you know of his past? KU: yes. BL: and his family. KU: Hiei has no family. BL: he has a sister. H: Blossom. You smile as Hiei comes out. BL: yes love? H: what are you doing? BL: seeing how good of a friend Kurama was. H: he knows about her and you had better not try that trick on anyone else understand? BL: yes master. You kiss him on the cheek as you skip inside the house to find someone else to talk to. KU: what was that about? H: Blossom has a meddling side to her that I have to watch ever now in then or she gets into trouble. YU: Hey guys were going to set up the volleyball net you guys are playing right? KU: I'm cooking so I will be the ref. KW: what about you Hiei? H: HN human games and me? BL: come on Hiei it will be fun. H: I thought you went inside. You giggle and jump on his back whispering in his ear. BL: I just wanted to see if I could sneak up on you. H: You and me are going to talk later tonight. BL: was I a bad girl? H: very. You laugh and run away from Hiei grabbing Botan's hand and spinning around. BT: I don't think you're a fire demon you're too happy to be one. BL: where not all cranky like so people I know. YU: okay a team captain who wants to be one? KW: ME. BT: ME. YU: alright ladies may go first so Botan your pick. BT: Yusuke. KW: I wanted him. BT: I know. KW: fine Hiei. H: no. KW: I picked you so get over here midget. BL: HEY I'm shorter then him. KW: I know but you're a whole lot cuter. You laugh. BL: okay your forgiven. BT: I call Kayko. KW: Yunkia will you be on my team. YK: sure. YU: go figure on that one. KW: I also call on Blossom. BT: it's my turn. KW: but I have all the short people so two of them are like one of you so I have the shorter team. H: wow that was actually a smart thought. KW: why thank you and I wont even say anything about the insult you implied to me about actually being smart. YU: Kuwabara are you on drugs. KW: no Yusuke I'm not I'm just way smarter than you idiots give me credit for. You laugh and walk over to his side. Kurama explains the rules to you and everyone else so there's no cheating. Botan gets to serve first it comes over and Yunkia hits it up and Hiei hits it over the net. KU: Kuwabara team has the first point and the ball. BT: YUSUKE WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU! YU: shut up Botan. The ball is served by Kuwabara and Kayko hits it back it comes at you and you put your hands together like they showed you and hit it back over surprisingly. YK: good job Blossom. You smile at her and the ball comes back over Hiei sets it up and Kuwabara spikes it back over gaining another point. KU: two Kuwabara zip Botan. BT: come on team we can do this. Kuwabara spikes it back over and Yusuke jumps hitting it back before it could land on there side you dive at the ball the same time Yunkia does and you both knock heads missing the ball. BL: owe you okay? YK: yes. BT: great job Yusuke that's more like it. The ball goes over to the other team and Yusuke serves it over. The game continues on like this and soon it's the game ball the game is tied and its Botan's serve. She hits it in the air and Hiei looks at you nodding. He sets it up and you run jumping in the air and spiking it back hard. Yusuke jumps up and tries to hit it but it smacks him in the face. BL: OH MY GOSH. Blood spurts out of his nose and you land on the ground running over to him. BL: are you okay Yusuke? YU: yeah I'm fine just a bloody nose. BL: I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry. YU: its fine really good game. Kayko comes over and hands him a towel for his nose. KA: Blossom he gets hurt worse then this all the time and you hit him in the face its not going to ruin those good looks. YU: yeah HEY! BL: are you sure? H: he's fine. BL: okay but I'm really sorry. You wipe a tear and help him up. KU: dinners ready and the winner is Kuwabara's team. KW: Yes. You all sit down to dinner and you're not all that hungry so you eat only a little. Hiei rests his hand on your leg. H: he's fine Blossom. He whispers only so that you can hear him and you nod eating some more. When everyone is done they help Kurama clear the dishes inside. BL: I'll help you Kurama. KU: alright thank you. You smile and nod cleaning the dishes as he wipes everything down. He comes over and starts drying them. BL: I must apologize to you for before. KU: no need I can understand you wanted to know what kind of friend I was to Hiei. BL: yes I love him very much and want to always watch out for him even if I'm not as strong as he is. KU: may I ask a very personal question? BL: sure. KU: why haven't you two mated if you both love each other is it not that kind of love? BL: for me it is he's the only one I have ever loved even when he left me I loved him. KU: so it's Hiei? BL: I feel as if he loves me like that but I don't know. KU: did you ask him? BL: I would never ask him that. KU: why not? BL: because I'd rather be with him as a friend then try to push him into something he didn't wont and have him hate me for it in the end. KU: like he would ever hate you. BL: I know I'm to special to hate Kurama do you think Yusuke is alright? KU: yes he's fine why are you so worried about him. BL: I never hurt someone before. KU: Blossom you didn't hurt him he's died and come back to life like twice now. BL: really? How? KU: you would have to ask him. BL: so he doesn't hate me? YU: who hates you? You jump and drop the plate you were watching Kurama catches it before it could break and you blush looking down. KU: Blossom is under the impression that you hate her for busting your nose. YU: please if I hated everyone for busting my nose I wouldn't have any friends. BL: I didn't mean too. You hear Yusuke sigh and walk over to you pulling your chin up. YU: you're just like a little girl a spoiled little girl who feels guilty too much for accidents that weren't her fault. BL: I am not a little girl. YU: I'm going to call you little sis. You grin and hug him around the stomach. YU: see what I mean and its not like you actually hurt me. You stick your tongue out at him skipping out to the living room and sitting with Hiei on a little couch. BL: what are you doing? H: they're about to watch a movie. BL: a what? H: its something the humans invented to keep their selves entertained. BL: oh. You snuggle into Hiei laying your head down on his lap. YU: hey Hiei try anything with my little sis and I'll beat your ass. You laugh, as Hiei looks confused. H: what the hell are you talking about? YU: I adopted her, as my little sis didn't I Blossom? BL: Yes you're my brother. H: you idiots. BL: hey I'm very smart thank you. H: fine if you're her brother you take over her training. YU: no can do I'm going to Genkai's tomorrow. BL: whose that? YU: my teacher. BT: okay movie time we got "Alice in wonderland" and "karate kid". YU: Karate kid. KA: stop before everyone starts yelling if you want to watch the Karate kid raise your hand. Everyone but yours and Hiei's hands go up. KA: see isn't that much better Karate kid wins. Everyone settles down and you shiver against Hiei. H: cold? You nod and he grabs the blanket on the back of the couch and lays down pulling you beside him before he covers you both up. YU: aww… that's just so adorable. BL: unless you want me to beat the mess out of you leave my master and me alone Yusuke. Everyone laughs as you lay your head down on Hiei's arm and he wraps one around your waist. YU: like you could beat me. H: just wait till you come back next week you wont even recognize her. BL: yeah right. BT: okay movies on everyone be quiet. At the end you sit up and stretch everyone gets up going to bed and you turn and find Hiei sleeping peacefully you run your hand through his hair gently. BL: Hiei wake up we got to go to bed. H: HN. He sits up and picks you up teleporting to his room he sits you down pulling off his shirt and climbing into bed. You giggle going to the closet and taking out a black silk nightgown you go to the bathroom and brush your teeth before going and crawling into bed with Hiei. BL: night. H: night. You giggle curling up in the blankets and closing your eyes.

OUTSIDERS POV

Hiei rolls over and pulls that warmth towards his body his hands rest on her waist he growls at the smooth fabric running his hands down her body. He doesn't realize what he does when he cups her breast and she moans and he grins rubbing his thumb around that little perk making it hard. She moans louder and Hiei rolls and sits on her lower half leaning down and kissing her on the lips and trailing down her neck and only stopping because of the nightgown in his way. His hands skim down to the bottom of her gown and he raises it just barely kissing the inside of her thigh. BL: HIEI.

Hiei wakes up and looks down to see that he's on top of you and his hands are underneath your gown and he has a little bit of a problem. H: shit. He growls when you arch your body off the bed rubbing your core against his. He jumps off of you grabbing his shirt and running out the room. YU: you're up early. H: shut up. Yusuke grins as he smells Hiei and looks to the room. YU: I thought you two were just friends. H: we are nothing happened. YU: maybe I should go check on her. H: Do And Die. YU: okay I'll be leaving for Genkai's I'll see you in a week. Hiei runs to the training ground and starts working out training to ignore the fact that you're in his room his bed moaning his name.

You wake up gasping and look around Hiei's gone. BL: oh thank god he's not here. You look at the clock and find it's seven in the morning. What a great dream if only it was real. H: get dress you're late. You scream falling off the bed. BL: HIEI don't do that. You look up at him from the floor you find him staring at you in the weirdest way and look down your gown had risen up and you could see just the tiniest bit of your red panties. H: Get dress. He leaves and you blush pulling down your gown and standing up going to the closet and grabbing sweets and a black tee shirt. BL: that was weird. You run downstairs waving to everyone as you run into the woods you see Hiei training and stretch out quickly he doesn't give you time though he attacks you and has you flat on your back. BL: What is your problem. H: get up were taking it up a notch today. You get up and block his punch and kicking him in the side he grabs it and slings you to the ground. You growl getting up again and attacking him. You close your eyes and block his punches and duck under his kicks. H: keep your eyes open. BL: I work better that way. H: open your eyes. He hits you in the stomach and you gasp falling to the ground. You stand up slowly wiping the tears from your eyes. BL: why are you doing this? You block his next attack and kick him in the stomach. H: I want you stronger. You follow that kick with a slap to the face he jumps up and kicks you in the shoulder you fall back and roll over screaming at him. BL: STOP IT. He comes at you even faster and you duck rolling again and coming up and hitting him in the chin. You gasp as you draw blood and he kicks you in the stomach again.

The beat down continues for another three hours till he tells you he's done with you for the day. You don't waste a second you run to the house and slam the door running upstairs and slamming your door. You jump on the bed and cry into the pillow. There's a knock on the door and then someone comes into the room. KW: Blossom what's wrong? BL: leave me alone. KW: come on Blossom if Hiei finds you crying he's going to think I did something to you. BL: it's his fault I'm crying. KW: what happen? BL: he was just mean to me he's never been that rough with me. KW: yeah you look like you went through a lot come on lets go get some band aids and fix you up some. He helps you up and takes you downstairs to the kitchen Kurama is they're talking on the phone when he sees you his eyes go wide. KU: mother I have to go I'll call you back okay. KU: yes I love you too. He hangs up and you take a seat at the table. KU: what happened? KW: Hiei got a little tough during training. KU: why? BL: he's mad at something. KW: at what? BL: I don't know. KU: that doesn't give him any reason to take it out on you. BL: please don't say anything to him. KW: why? BL: just don't please I'll be alright. KW: fine I wont. BL: thank you Kuwabara. You get up and go upstairs after they clean out your cuts and scrapes. You run a hot shower and get in washing the dirt off. You get out when the water turns cold and dress in shorts and one of Hiei's shirts curling up in bed.

Near Dinner

Hiei walks in after dark and Kuwabara and Kurama are talking they stop when he comes in though. KU: have fun training. H: what do you want? KU: Blossom was very upset when she came in. H: HN. KU: Hiei why? H: don't worry about it. KU: your being an ass. H: so Kuwabara got nothing to say to me about it I figured you give me more hell than Kurama here. KW: she ask me not to say anything to you I don't know why because you need to be taken down a peg or two. Kuwabara gets up and leaves and Hiei shakes his head. KU: that's pretty bad when Kuwabara can make you feel guilty. H: shut up. Hiei walks past him and up to his room when he opens the door and sees you sitting in bed staring up at the ceiling he comes over and sits beside you tilting your chin so he can see the cuts on your face and arms. BL: why are you so mad at me is it because I was late for training? H: no I'm sorry Blossom. BL: HN. You scoot over and he lies down beside you and you curl into him laying your head down on his chest. BL: are you going to tell me why you're so mad? H: no. BL: why? H: I just don't want to discuss it with you okay. BL: I don't understand why though. H: it doesn't matter. You pull away from him and sit up looking down at him. BL: you've never kept anything from me. He doesn't say anything and you get up leaving the room you sneak outside not saying anything to anyone and run into the woods you run all the way to the poppy field how you found it you have no idea. You take seat in the flowers and stare up at the sky. You don't know how long you lay there but you no its time to go home when you feel Hiei calling you. He's never been able to break your telepathic wall around your head but you know its him when he continues to buzz outside driving you crazy. When you see the house come into view it stops and he steps out of the shadows. H: where were you? BL: it doesn't matter. You tell him brushing past him and going upstairs you get into bed and he follows you soon after and turns off the light. You turn away from him and fall asleep.

DREAM MODE

You open your eyes and find your back in the poppy field but it was as you left it last time you dreamed about it the field was black and burnt. Hiei wasn't there though you get up and find the flames haven't left your body yet. BL: why can't I control this fire? You try to put them out but they keep growing and growing you scream and the flames shoot into the sky and you fall to the ground curling up in a ball. You begin shaking all over.

H: WAKE UP. You jolt awake and find Hiei shaking you he has a red glow around his hands. H: your burning up. BL: I can't stop it. H: sense when pull the heat back into your body. You try to do as he says but it seems to be fighting you even more you can feel the heat your skin is starting to glow a dark red. He pulls back his hands and you no the body heat your producing is become to hot even for him to handle. H: don't move. He runs out the room and he comes back with Yunkia. H: can you help her? YK: I'll see. She comes over and her hands are glowing a light blue she lays them on your skin and steam raises up. Her eyes take on a dark blue and the room becomes deathly cold you begin to shiver as your heat starts to lose its flame. When your skin has return to normal color Yunkia stops the ice and her eyes return back to normal. YK: are you okay now? BL: I'm freezing. YK: I'm sorry it was the only way your heat I've never seen anything like it so hot even hotter than Hiei's and the dragon. BL: what dragon? H: my dragon of the darkness flame. BL: so you mastered the technique? He nods and comes over pulling you into a hug. H: what the hell was that? BL: I don't know. YK: well I'm going back to bed. H: thank you Yunkia. She nods and leaves the room shutting the door behind her. Hiei climbs into bed with you and holds you close. BL: why didn't you just use your ice side and do what she did? H: because I have never trained my ice and why you were burning up here I wasn't about to waste time on figuring out how. BL: you should have trained that side too no matter how much you hate it you can't change who you are. H: I'll think about it have we ever trained your firepowers? BL: yes… H: your lying were going to start on that tomorrow I can't believe I never trained you to use them. BL: please don't Hiei I cant control them I'm afraid of them. H: that's because you never tried. BL: I did and I burnt down an entire forest and two villages before it stopped the fire doesn't like me and I wont hurt anyone here I'm not training with it. H: well see about that. You pull away from him and go into the bathroom slamming the door and locking it. H: Blossom open the door. You ignore him and stare into the mirror. You sigh as the door opens and Hiei lets himself in. H: Blossom you have to be trained. You shake your head as tears gather and run down your cheeks. He turns you around and pulls you into his embrace. BL: please Hiei don't make me do it. H: come on come to bed well talk about this later. You nod and let him lead you to the bed you get in and curl into his body wiping your tears and sighing as you close your eyes to sleep.

Next Morning

You wake up stretching and feel a hand on your back. BL: Morning Hiei. H: you seem happier. BL: well its normal for you to get pissy every now and then I always forgive you. H: I'm not talking about that I'm talking about last night. BL: what are you talking about? H: when we couldn't get your body to cool down. BL: what are you talking about? H: last night you where burning up and we had to get Yunkia in here. BL: this isn't a funny joke Hiei I'm going to get ready for training. You get up and get dressed in blue shorts and a pink tee. You come out smiling skipping downstairs you see Hiei talking to Yunkia. YK: how are you feeling Blossom? BL: fine thanks Hiei are you ready? H: go outside and start stretching I'll be there soon. BL: alright.

HIEI AND YUNKIA

YK: do you think she's faking it? H: no she's never been able to lie she really doesn't remember what happened last night. YK: what happened after I left? H: we talked about training her fire so she could control it she started crying telling me no she was afraid of the power. YK: you should keep a close eye on her. H: I will. Hiei leaves and finds you stretching when he gets there. BL: what were you and Yunkia talking about? H: nothing important she just ask me to help find her brother. BL: oh and you said. H: are you ready? You roll your eyes nodding and you attack him he blocks and you block his attack. H: see two days and your already back on track. BL: I guess. You duck under his punch and kick him in the knee jumping back as he goes down. H: alright we are going to use katana's today then since you can keep up now. BL: I don't like katana's. H: well to bad. KU: perhaps I could help. He transforms a rose into a whip and you smile. BL: please Hiei can Kurama train me with the whip. H: sure but I like to know where your going to get a whip from. KU: you mean you don't have one in your little building? BL: what building? H: fox how did you find out about that? KU: I have my ways. H: come on Blossom. You follow Hiei and he leads you to a building taking out a key and unlocking the door he flips on a light you walk in there are weapons along ever wall there all outlined in white chalk. H: I have a couple of whips but not many pick one. He points to a wall on the other side of the room and you go over looking at some of the whips there where three a white one a brown one and a black one. BL: I wont the black one. H: get it. BL: it's to high up Hiei. He laughs coming over and grabbing it for you. BL: thanks. You walk back outside and Kurama takes the whip looking it over. KU: do you know how to tell that this is a good whip? BL: no how. H: Kurama is it okay if I leave Blossom with you for a couple of hours. BL: where are you going? H: I'll be back before dark. BL: promise? H: yes I promise Kurama? KU: yes its fine. You watch Hiei disappear and turn to face Kurama. BL: so how do you tell it's a good whip? KU: here feel how it's smooth. BL: yes what else. KU: see how the weave is snug and the edges lay flat against each other not sticking up Hiei probably spent a lot of money on this whip. BL: or he stole it. You tell him laughing Kurama smiles at this. KU: there's always that traditionally when learning how to use a whip you start off with a six-foot or shorter whip eight would probably be the longest if that. BL: Kurama I'm not even five foot though wont it be hard to control the whip? KU: you'll learn the whip I use is twice as long as me now depending on how you hold the whip determines which way it will go the thumb is its pointer in a way watch. He flicks his whip and it goes straight making a loud pop. It comes back and he coils it catching it in his hand. BL: wow. KU: you'll be able to do this too try it. You square your self and flick your whip straight out you try to yank it back and yell as it flicks your check making a huge red welt on it. KU: want to know what you did wrong besides the placement of your thumb? BL: yes. KU: you yanked it back too hard it needs to be a fluid motion not sudden. BL: how did I mess up with my thumb though it was straight? KU: when you went to pull it back you twisted it changing the direction on the way back. BL: oh I see. KU: I'm going to grow some targets for you to practice on. You nod and rub your check you watch as Kurama grows three random targets in the clearing one high up into the trees about five feet and too the left hanging off a branch another to the right on the tree and one in the center of the tree close to the ground. KU: I want you to hit all of these targets perfectly in the center you can go in any order you want. BL: alright. You brace your self and flick the whip towards the bottom of the trunk. You hit just outside the target and growl as it comes back at you not hitting you this time though. KU: practice makes perfect. You nod and continue to aim and hit the targets always missing the bull's eye and getting a couple more welts on your body when you get mad and flick the whip back to quickly. KU: Blossom I have to go get dinner started. BL: go ahead I'll be fine here. KU: will Hiei be mad at me for leaving you out here by yourself? BL: no he'll be happy that I'm training besides I'll take the blame if he does on the off chance get mad. KU: alright dinner will be ready in an hour. BL: okay. He leaves and you continue to practice.

An Hour Later

H: are you coming to dinner? You jump and the whip smacks you in the side. BL: ouch Hiei don't sneak up on me. You sigh sitting down and gathering the whip. H: I've never seen you practice so hard. BL: I really want to learn how to do this but I just can't get it I try to hit the center of the targets but I always miss. Hiei grabs your hand and pulls you up taking the whip from you and unrolling it. He pulls you into his body and his arms slide down yours. H: close your eyes. BL: okay. H: which target? BL: the one on the base of the tree the center. H: eyes closed? You nod and you feel him bring your arm up and come down sharply you hear the hard snap and open your eyes to see the tip hitting the center just in time before it comes back at you. You catch it awkwardly and pull away from Hiei. BL: I want to be able to do it by myself though Hiei. H: well you couldn't expected to get it down pact in one day your not perfect. BL: I guess your right. H: now come on to dinner you actually worked hard today. BL: I work hard everyday thank you very much. He grins and takes your hand leading you back to the house. When you get there everyone is fixing their plates. KW: wow what happened to you? BL: I learning the art of whips and got a couple of welts. KU: you have more than a couple but that just means your practicing real hard did you manage to hit the center? BL: no but I'm going to keep practicing. Kurama smiles and you sit down fixing a plate and eating. BT: are we going to watch a movie tonight? YK: we still have "Alice in wonderland". KA: yeah we can do that. KW: it's a girl movie though. BT: well we did watch the guy movie last night. You smile at there bickering and get up taking your plate to the kitchen and washing it before going up stairs. You grab some PJ's and run a bath getting in.

Hour Later

You hear a knock on the bathroom door and look over. BL: yes. H: are you going to watch the movie? BL: I don't feel like it I just want to crawl into bed. H: alright I'll tell the others. You get out draining the tub and dressing in black silk pants with white ribbon around the edges and a black tank top with white straps. You walk out drying your hair you throw it in the hamper and fall on the bed. H: HN that tried? You look up and see Hiei shutting the door. BL: maybe I just wanted to fall on the bed. He comes over and trails his hand on your back. BL: Hiei remember when you use to give me back rubs? H: what you want one now? BL: please? H: you'd have to strip to your underwear. BL: why? H: why not you use to. BL: I used to be a little girl and it didn't matter. H: up to you. BL: fine but turn around. He turns and you pull the shirt above your head and pull your pants off you layback down on the bed and rest your hands under your chin. BL: okay ready. H: hang on. You hear him go into the bathroom and come back out you feel lotion on your back and shiver a little. H: sorry. You groan as he begins to rub it into your back. BL: gods I missed this. H: HN I don't remember you being this appreciative. BL: I don't remember you being this thorough. He laughs to himself and you close your eyes just enjoying it when he stops after an hour you moan and pull the covers to your chest sitting up looking at him. BL: no more? H: I've been doing it for an hour how much longer do you want? BL: I guess I'm good. You smile at him leaning over and kissing his check. He rolls his eyes grabbing one of his shirts and throwing it at you turning around. H: get dressed so we can go to bed. BL: oh but I don't feel like it. You tell him just playing around of course but you don't miss it as his back stiffens some and you grin. BL: only kidding but I like my shirt better. You pull on the little tank and it shows the pale skin of your stomach before you see the silk black panties. You watch Hiei turn around and look you up and down and gulps. You smirk and crawl towards him on the bed. BL: what's wrong master? He seems to grin and walks towards you pushing you back you support yourself on your arms but he keeps advancing and you lay flat on your back as he sits on top of you looking down at you. H: what do you think your doing? BL: what do you mean master? You run your hands up his arms and around his strong chest. He becomes tense and he leans down closer to you he kisses the side of your neck before trailing down to your chest you arch up into him. His hand slides down your body and slips under your shit you want him to touch you but the heat that was on top of you disappears and you look around and see Hiei across the room. H: I wont destroy something that is pure Blossom. BL: but what if I wanted it too. H: it doesn't matter I'm evil I don't deserve you. BL: that's not true. H: go to bed Blossom. He grabs his shirt and he leaves you sitting in bed by yourself. BL: I want to be your mate Hiei. You lay down missing his heat even more as you stare up to the ceiling.

Hiei's POV

I go downstairs and lay on the couch grabbing a blanket thinking about anything besides Blossom in my bed right now. I almost ruined her she would have forgiven me but I couldn't forgive myself. I don't know what I did to get her back but I'm glad I did something right for once. YK: Hiei what are you doing down here? I look up and see Yunkia at the stairs. H: shouldn't you be in bed? YK: I was but I was thirsty. She stands they're waiting for me too answer. YK: did you and Blossom have a fight? H: I wish. YK: what do you mean? She takes a seat across from me on the other chair. H: you really don't want to know. YK: did you two get too close? I sit up and stare at her shocked. YK: oh Hiei don't be so surprised Blossom cares for you a great deal and its easy to see that you care for her too I'm surprised you two haven't mated before this. H: its not that easy. YK: how so she's not a real pet she still has her honor and she loves you. H: I don't deserve her. YK: that's like saying I don't deserve to find my brother because they through him off a cliff I was born from a cold hearted race but I don't consider myself like them. H: its different you haven't killed for a living. YK: you did what you had to do for you and for Blossom she has never look at you any different and just because I haven't killed someone doesn't mean I haven't thought about killing that's worse if you ask me thinking those horrible thoughts but thinking of what my brother had to go through makes me want to kill my whole race of people. H: Yunkia. YK: you deserve Blossom you've taken care of her as a real mate would and you love her dearly don't you. H…yes I do. YK: then go to her. H: thank you. I get up and go back upstairs to my room when I open the door I see her staring up at the ceiling. She looks over and I shut the door walking over and sitting on the bed.

Normal POV

You sit up and stare at Hiei wiping your tears away. BL: I didn't think you were going to come back tonight. You gasp as he leans over and wipes your tears away kissing you softly before pushing you down onto the bed kissing you harder. When he pulls away and stares down at you, your breathing has hitch a little. BL: don't do this because you feel like you have to. H: I don't I love you Blossom and I plan to make you my mate but not tonight I don't want to move to quickly this way if you change your mind I wont have ruined you completely. BL: for someone so smart you can be such an idiot. H: then I'll be an idiot in love. You pull him down and snuggle up to him. BL: what made you change your mind anyway? H: Yunkia. BL: really? He tells you about the conversation he just had with her and you grin. BL: this is so cute you had your first brother sister talk. H: she doesn't know I'm her brother. BL: yes she does she dropped hints all through that conversation she tried to relate to you she's just waiting on you. H: how would you know? BL: it's a girl thing trust me. H: so you think I should tell her? BL: yes you should have told her when you first met her. H: HN. You yawn and look up kissing him softly on the lips before laying your head down on his chest. H: go to sleep little devil. BL: alright love. You close your eyes dreaming happily.

Morning

You wake up before Hiei and smile before getting out of bed and grabbing some pants and a tank you change before going down stairs and grabbing your whip you left at the kitchen yesterday. When you get outside you run to the training field you stretch out and then you begin practicing again.

Later

YO: you need to work on your aim. You scream turning around quickly. YO: sorry I didn't mean to scare you. In front of you is a silver haired fox demon with gold eyes he's easily over six feet tall. BL: who are you? YO: Yoko Kurama. BL: ** HIEI** well your trespassing you should leave. YO: HN you really don't know who I am you really are beautiful you know want to ditch Hiei for me. He steps towards you and you step back tangling your feet in the whip and falling to the ground. H: Yoko get away from her. YO: aww Hiei I wouldn't dare hurt your mate to be. BL: you know him? H: change back to Kurama. Yoko winks at you before he's consumed in a puff of white smoke. Kurama is standing in front of you he falls to the ground. KU: what the hell. H: Yoko came out again. KU: he could at least put me back into bed before changing back. Kurama seems to notice you and he looks down. KU: oh Blossom he didn't do anything to you did he? H: no just keep him on a leash. KU: I'm sorry. He stands up and offers you his hand, which you take. He blushes at what he's wearing or lack of he's only in his sweet pants. KU: well I'm going to get dressed. He leaves and you walk over to Hiei he checks you over before pulling you into his arms. H: that's not how I like to wake up in the morning from now on if your not in my arms when I wake up I'm going to beat you understand? You laugh and rest against him for a moment. BL: you wont beat me. He kisses you softly on the lips and pulls away. H: I mean it though don't leave the house without me. BL: fine I'll stay in bed till you want to get out. A smirk comes to his face and it has a devilish look to it. You hit him in the arm picking up the whip again. BL: he said I needed to work on my aim I don't understand how I keep messing up though. H: I'll ask Kurama to help you lets go eat breakfast though. You nod and wrap the whip around your shoulder and take his hand following him. BL: how did Yoko know I was going to be your mate? H: you smell of me. You sniff yourself and notice Hiei's scent is covering yours completely now. H: he was probably thinking you were me and wanted to fight. BL: men. He tickles your side and you laugh trying to pull away from him. H: why were you up so early anyway? BL: I was just thinking if I am to become your mate I have to uphold your honor you wouldn't take a weak mate. H: I'm strong enough for the both of us. BL: still what about our children. H: were not having children. You stop and stare at him. BL: oh I thought you wanted children. He laughs and pulls you along. H: I was only kidding. BL: it wasn't funny. H: sorry. He opens the door and you walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table. KW: god Hiei go put a shirt on. H: HN. He disappears and comes back seconds later with a shirt on. You had already sat down and started filling up both of your plates. You see Yunkia staring at you and Hiei and smirk. BL: so Yunkia you're looking for your brother right? You see Hiei stop mid bite and feel his hand on your leg. YK: yes that's right. BL: what do you know about him? You feel that buzz outside your head and look over at Hiei smiling at him. YK: well were twins and he's very strong I have no idea what he looks like. BL: well if your twins you must look alike so maybe you have the same dark crimson eyes he's also probably short like you but I think he probably has a short temper being a fire demon. H: Blossom we have training. He pulls you up and out the door before you could even say good-bye then he teleports you to the training field. He pushes you against a tree and stares into your eyes. BL: what's wrong love? H: stop meddling. BL: oh but its so much fun. He growls at you and you whimper wrapping your arms around his neck. BL: I'm sorry. He grabs your arms and pulls them above your head with one hand and he nudges your legs apart putting his knee under to keep you up right. BL: what are you doing? You smile as he starts kissing your neck coming up to your lips and kissing you. You try to wiggle your hands out of his hold but he only tightens his grip making you moan. He moves away kissing down your neck that one hand sneaks under your shirt. BL: oh Hiei. His hand molds your breast and you just close your eyes and let him do what he wants. Then its gone you land on the ground yelping he's across the field grinning at you. H: meddle again and I'll make you want it more than that. BL: HIEI THAT'S NOT FAIR! H: you have training I'll see you tonight. He leaves and you sit there frustrated. KU: Blossom are you ready? You look over at Kurama and nod your head. You stand up and nod Kurama continues to correct your thumb placement through out the day you finally begin to get some control and manage to hit the center a couple of times. KU: lets try moving targets now. BL: okay. He throws a rose into the air and the petals scatter everywhere one falls and your arm is cut open. KU: I would start attacking before anymore touch you. You flick your whip to your side and toss it into the air and slice through as many petals as you can. A petal cuts you above your eye and blood runs into your eye burning it. BL: ENOUGH. Fire erupts around you burning the rest of the petals. KU: okay maybe I went to fast Blossom well continue with still targets. You stare at the fire surrounding you and you begin to start shaking. KU: Blossom are you okay? BL: you should find Hiei. KU: why? The fire gets brighter and hotter making Kurama step back. BL: because I cant control it. Kurama leaves at a run and you take a seat on the ground. BL: clam down you can do this bring it back in. The fire gets hotter turning your skin red. BL: Hiei help me.

Hiei's POV

I was clearing the woods in this one spot it wasn't far from the house. I was getting rid of the last stump when I hear someone coming. KU: HIEI. H: what is it is it Blossom. KU: her powers are out of control she told me to come get you. I take off at a dead run and find myself in front of Blossom in no time. She's lying on the ground with red feathers all around her. KU: she was just consumed in fire a couple of minutes ago. H: she cant control her powers she's never used them before why is she cut up like this? KU: training. Hiei picks you up and takes you back inside the house . Kurama follows soon after picking up a feather Hiei sits you down on the couch and slaps your cheek a couple of times. H: Blossom wake up. KW: what's going on? KU: not sure yet.

You groan and open your eyes you see Hiei Kurama and Kuwabara looking down at you. BL: should I yell rape? H: are you alright? BL: yes why? KU: are you serious? H: she doesn't remember. BL: remember what? H: you can't control your powers. You blush and look away from Hiei. BL: what are you talking about? H: don't even try it. BL: so what if I can't control them we never trained with them and I don't ever use them. H: because you've been blacking out lately when you do use them. BL: I don't use them though. H: you just used them training with Kurama and the other night with me when we were sleeping. BL: did I hurt anyone? H: no. KU: why haven't you trained her powers? H: because pets don't know how to fight or defend themselves people would know if she learned how to fight. BL: and I've never wanted to use them. KU: that makes no sense right there aren't you at least curious of what you could do? BL: NO fire destroys I've destroyed towns a forest because I couldn't control my powers. KW: wouldn't that make you want to control them even more though? BL: I've tried it doesn't work I've even went to a fire master he couldn't help me. H: what did he say? BL: the flames in my body were being held back and when they became unleashed someone would get hurt or die someone close to me. H: he wasn't a master then do you feel alright to train today? BL: why? H: you no why. BL: NO. You push Hiei away from you and stand up you become dizzy though and he catches you putting you back on the couch. H: don't even try the brat routine were training. KU: maybe not today though Hiei the power she just showed was immense she needs time to recover. H: fine first thing in the morning though. You don't meet his eyes as you look away from him. KU: I do have one more question. BL: yes. KU: you were surround by these feathers when we got to you. You look at the feather he holds out to you taking it you look it over. BL: pretty. You tell him not knowing what else to say. KU: it doesn't mean anything to you? BL: no I'm going to lie down. You leave them running upstairs to your room. When you get there you shut the door and lay down on the bed staring at the feather. It was the same red as your eyes and hair but at the center you could see a little yellow and blue. BL: just like a flame. You place it on the table and stare up at the ceiling. Thoughts about what could happen if you did use your powers came tumbling through your mind horrible thoughts making you want to curl up and cry. Hiei comes in and sees the state your in and comes over laying down and pulling you into him. H: Blossom you have to learn to control it. BL: what if I hurt you during training though? H: you wont I wont let you. BL: there's still always a chance. H: HN. BL: Hiei why can't I ever remember using my powers? H: I don't know it has something to do with the block around your head I'm sure of it. BL: can you remove it you've gotten stronger now maybe you could. H: I've been studying it I wouldn't dare try to remove it now it would harm you who ever put it there wanted you to forget something only they can remove it. BL: nothing makes sense anymore. H: I know but don't worry about anything I'll take care of it. BL: okay I trust you. You lace your fingers with his and he brings it up to his mouth kissing your hand. After that you just lay there for hours talking here in there about nothing in particular. When Kurama comes and tells you its time for dinner you both go down and eat. You don't eat much though and head up back to bed claiming you don't feel all that well. You take a hot shower and crawl into bed feeling depressed.

DREAM MODE

The heat wakes you up it feels so good. You open your eyes and find your dressed in a red short tank top and a short skirt. BL: at least I'm not over dressed. You look around and notice you're in some kind of cave a dead-end of a cave at least. Your trapped the only way to get out is up and it seems to be at least a couple of thousand feet above you. You go over to the cave wall and lay a hand on it. To others you know they would already have third degree burns but to you it's only a pleasant reminder of the sun. BL: why am I here? You hear voices and lay down on the ground pretending to sleep once again. You slit your eyes and look you can almost see through the rock it's like there's a veil over your eyes though. The first one you see is a tall women with long smoky hair almost like grey smoke. Her eyes are a light red almost the same as yours and the second one you see is a tall man with red hair much the same color as yours and his eyes also match yours. VE: see she still sleeps Ash. AS: Vesu I'm telling you all these tremors and smoke coming from her volcano she's waking up. VE: even if she is she will never remember who she is will you dear little sister. AS: if father ever finds out what we did to her he will kill us. The man named Vesu spins around and slaps her across the check she glares at him but does nothing more. VE: he won't find out now come we've been here too long. They leave just disappearing and you sit up looking around again. BL: only one way out. You get up and begin climbing on the rock. The rock is a shining black slick to the touch and as I said very hot, it's also very sharp. Its seems like hours that your climbing the rock and once you come to a ledge you stop and decide to rest laying down.

You wake up and find Hiei beside you sleeping still. You look at your hands and find there cover in soot. You frown just remembering fleeting moments of your dream. You get up and wash your hands changing into some shorts and a tight shirt. You go to Hiei kissing his check before running downstairs. You make it to the kitchen and grab a snack before going outside. You stretch and begin running around the house and going into the woods. It's still dark outside you think and wonder what time it is thinking maybe you should go back to sleep, also knowing you weren't tired. So you keep running making it back to the house as the sun starts to peek up into the sky. H: have trouble sleeping? You spin around and kick hitting Hiei in the side. He stumbles back and looks at you with a raised brow. BL: sorry you startled me. H: what's wrong now still upset about yesterday? He comes over and hugs you bringing you to his chest. BL: yes I just couldn't sleep more weird dreams. H: HN I told you I was going to beat you if I didn't wake up in your arms. You smile at push him away before you take off running. BL: you have to catch me first. You hear him following behind you and grin picking up your speed a little. You've always been fast sometimes faster than Hiei. You run and run until you look behind and find Hiei gone. BL: there's no way I outran him that much. DE: look what we have here. You turn and find two demons in front of you both very tall and ugly. BL: you shouldn't be here leave. They both just laugh at you and circle you, you ground your teeth and get in to a defensive stance wishing only to late you had your whip but not being fully trained it probably just get in the way. DE: oh look it's going to fight us. The one who is doing all the talking lounges at you with his claws and you dance out of his way kicking him in the face. He yells and they both charge you. Your surprised when you keep fighting them and you haven't been killed yet and that Hiei hasn't show up yet. You scream as one slashes you on the thigh. BL: that's what I get for worrying about him. DE: did it hurt little girl. He stands over you and you glare at him. BL: I am not a little girl. You yell at him and as you do he ignites into flames his other friend sees it and tries to run you send a stream of fire at him and he falls down screaming. You seem to see what you're doing and find tears are running down your face. BL: STOP! Your pulled into a strong chest and your view is block of the burning bodies but the smell is overpowering and you push Hiei away going over to a tree and try to empty your stomach. When you're done you lean on Hiei and look at the bodies. BL: I didn't mean to do it. H: you had no choice they would have killed you and you put the fire out Blossom. BL: where were you? H: I lost you for a while and when I found you fighting I saw you where holding your own and wanted to see if you could win. BL: you lost me? H: don't rub it in your fast when you want to be let's look at your wound. He gets on his knees to see the wound and finds that its gone all that's left is blood and a nice warm spot on your skin where the wound was. H: I know I saw your thigh slashed open and the blood still here. BL: I think I healed it when I used my powers I feel so much better with the fire. H: HN. H: come on lets go home. BL: I want to train. H: here? BL: yes the further away from the house the better but maybe not here exactly. He nods and leads you into the woods away from the corpse. He sits down and you sit in front of him. H: are you sure you don't want to wait till tomorrow? BL: yes. H: alright I want you to mediate first and when you reach that place of clam I want you to open your eyes but not your real ones the eyes inside your head understand. You nod and he continues. H: when you do this I want you to look around and find your power it's a part of you it shouldn't be hard. You nod and begin to mediate once you find that place of clam you begin to look around as he said you find something strange though you've been in Hiei's mind before not that he knows it of course and it looks nothing like yours in fact your surround in the same black rock as your dream, and there are many exits leading to different parts of your mind but there all block from you by smoke choking poisonous gases you open your eyes and feel as if your mouth hasn't had a drink of water in years. H: what's wrong? BL: I'm trapped inside my own head there's blocks everywhere. H: we knew there would be. BL: yes but this is different Hiei. H: and how would you know? YO: come Hiei she's right I'm sure think about it who would go through all the trouble to block a slaves mind like this. H: it doesn't make since. YO: Blossom can you tell me what you saw? BL: I was in my mind and its covered by this black shiny rock it's so pretty and there were different tunnels leading to different places in my mind but there all block by smoke choking poisonous smoke. YO: hum… most curious. BL: so how do I get rid of them? I'll be back in twenty minutes. He leaves and you look at Hiei. BL: what's he doing? H: probably going to make some potion. BL: oh joy. Yoko is true to his word twenty minutes later he comes back with a very vile smelling potion. YO: this will help you clear the smoke out if you will. BL: and what's in it? YO: do you really want to know? BL: no not really I suppose. He grins and hands you the cup. You tip your head back holding your nose and douse the cup in one swallow. You feel dizzy and can't see straight. YO: begin mediating and do as Hiei told you before. Once you get to the chamber again you find that you can push some of the smoke away most of it still stays in place but you find that your powers are under the most smoke and one other but you don't know which and you hack as you try to push it away. BL: fine I'll try again later. You push away other smoke and unlock three tunnels. Your telepathic abilities more strength then you knew you even had and knowledge. You open your eyes and look around you. H: well did it work? BL: ** I cleared three tunnels but two remind locked to me my firepowers and another one that I don't know what hides. ** H: why are you communicating telepathically I can't respond back to you. YO: you can't? H: no she's the only person whose mind I've never been able to get into. YO: now that's strange everyone was under the impression that you both did this all the time but it seems you both are so well tuned to each other that you don't even have to speak to the other. BL: ** Hiei try** H: ** it's not going to work.** BL: ** it's already working. ** H: how is that possible? BL: simple I'm letting you. H: since when did you have that ability? BL: it's one of the things I unlocked. YO: what else did you unlock? BL: power telepathic abilities and knowledge. YO: of what? BL: a lot of things there's just so much I'm not sure I can process all of it. H: its fine come on lets go get something to eat we can worry about it later. You nod and he helps you stand up and you stumble. H: Yoko what was in that potion? YO: she might be a little tired but it probably has to do with exhaustion of the mind she killed two demons today and was working with her mind something she doesn't do very often she's probably just a little stressed out. He swings you into his arms and you rest gratefully on his chest. H: ** are you okay? ** B:** yes but so very tired and worried. ** You fall asleep in his arms and he takes you up to his room laying you on his bed and wrapping his arms around you. H: nothing's going to hurt you Blossom nothing.

A week later

You've been training nonstop but your still unable to unlock those last two tunnels and you're becoming more and more ill about it. You finally can't take it anymore and scream out in frustration. YU: that bad? You gasp turning around and finding Yusuke and a short older women. Hiei was off somewhere on his own he left you telling you that you would be fine. BL: Yusuke. You run and hug him he picks you up spinning you. YU: you've gotten stronger. BL: a lot has happened since you've been gone. YU: I see you have to catch me up anyway this is Genkai my teacher. You bow to her and smile. BL: I'm Blossom it's very nice to meet you. GE: wow this one has manners such a nice change to you Yusuke. You laugh and come up from your bow. GE: he has talked about a little sister and I wanted to meet her what were you doing when we came up? H: being nosy Genkai? GE: it's not being nosy just informative. She tells him rolling her eyes. BL: I was trying to unblock my mind master Genkai. GE: why was it blocked to begin with. H: we don't know but she needs to train her firepowers and those are the ones being blocked. GE: very curious. YU: well we should head to the house. You look at Yusuke a little shocked. BL: that was kind of random wasn't it? YU: I'm hungry and I don't really want to stand here talking. You laugh and grab Hiei's hand following them to the house. You see Genkai watching you and Hiei and look at Hiei to see him glaring at her. BL: ** what's up with you two? ** H: ** she wants to know about us. ** BL: I'm his future mate Master Genkai. GE: I figured that out for myself I just find it strange the Hiei I always knew was a loner and defiantly not one for love how long have you know each other? BL: since we were children. GE: I see you wouldn't be the one who gave him that necklace. YU: what necklace and will you hurry up I think I can smell Kurama's cooking. BL: yes I made it for him. H: anything else you'd like to no Genkai? BL: oh don't be mean Hiei. He growls and you push him gently giving him a disapproving look. He smirks at you. H: oh wow haven't had one of those in a long time I'm so scared. You stick your tongue out at him and drop his hand walking a little ahead of him. He catches you easily and wraps a arm around your waist. BL: are you going to behave? H: sure. You laugh and lean into him more. GE: you two are actually cute together. YU: you shouldn't use Hiei and the word cute in the same sentence. GE: I will do as I please boy. He rolls his eyes and kicks open the door. YU: I'm home. KA: YUSUKE you live here you don't have to kick open the door and announce you're here every time you leave. You grin but notice she comes over and hugs him anyway he picks her up in the same fashion as he did you and she laughs and hits him in the shoulder when he sits her down. KA: oh Master Genkai I didn't know you were coming home with Yusuke. GE: I wasn't planning to but when I discovered how much he was slacking off I thought I better check on the rest of you and make sure you weren't all doing the same thing. KU: welcome Genkai would you like some tea? GE: please Kurama. YK: I will prepare your room it's good to see you again. BL: I'll help. Hiei gives you a look warning you not to say anything and you grin running up the stairs. GE: well that one has a lot of energy Hiei. H: you have no idea. You hear him sigh but no it's in a good way. Yunkia opens the spare bedroom and you go and open a window letting it air out some before you both change the sheets one the bed. Once that's done you go to your room and shower changing into blue jeans and a black shirt that hangs off one shoulder. You run downstairs and jump over the couch landing on Yusuke. YU: get off of me. You smirk and stand up jumping over to Hiei's seat. YU: haven't been home two minutes and your already bugging me. You grin and look at Hiei. BL: guess what? H: your bored? BL: yes so what are we going to do? YU: we don't live to please you Princess. You stare at Yusuke strangely. H: what is it? BL: nothing Princess just sounded weird to me that's all. H: HN… trust me its better to please her then to let her get into something. You smile at Hiei and look around the room at everyone. BL: where's master Genkai? KA: talking to Koemna about the boys training scheduled. BO: why don't we go clubbing? BL: and what is that? BO: it's a place where you can drink and dance. BL: dance I love to dance please Hiei. H: I don't care. BL: yes when can we leave? BT: in a hour or so it should give us enough time to get ready. The girls all leave and Hiei grabs your hand taking you upstairs. He closes the door and you sit on the bed looking at him. BL: why'd we come up here? H: to have some fun. He pulls off his shirt and pushes you down on the bed. BL: Hiei we cant do this in the middle of the day. He bites your exposed shoulder playfully and you wrap your arms around his neck bringing him to your lips. H: why cant we? He kisses you very sweetly and you grin and push him away. H: what are you doing? You just smile at him and push him till he lays down and your on top of him. You grind your hips into his and grin as you receive a groan from him. You then trace your hands all over his body kissing it softly here and there. H: I didn't realize you like to be on top. BL: me either. You tell him as you playfully bite his shoulder and as you keep grinding on him harder you can hear him grunting real softly and you grin going even faster and harder. You gasp as he flips you and your laying on your stomach with him sitting on your lower back you feel his fangs against your neck and sigh as he just kisses you softly grazing your neck slightly you can smell your blood. H: we almost went to far Blossom. His voice is hard and husky and you grin trying to wriggle out from underneath him. BL: did we? He lays down on his side and pulls you to him kissing your neck and trailing his fangs along it. H: if I hadn't stopped myself we would have just mated. BL: I wouldn't have minded. You moan as he kisses you below your ear. H: HN.

YU: HEY YOU TWO WERE WAITING ON YOU. You sigh and sit up and watch sadly as Hiei pulls on his shirt. BL: we can always tell them I'm not feeling well and stay here. H: no because then something defiantly will happen. You pout as he pulls you towards the door. When you get downstairs you find everyone is already in the car and slide in the back with Hiei. YU: what were you two doing up there? BL: just talking about the blocks in my head again. YU: sure you were. You stick your tongue out at him and listen to the music. H: ** when we get there don't go wondering off. ** BL: ** don't worry I want to dance with you all night. ** He laughs and puts an arm around your shoulder. When you get to the club everyone pairs up and splits up you and Hiei go straight to the dance floor. You let him lead his hands on your hips and your back to him you grind on the dance floor. H: ** the others are looking for us. ** BL: ** let the way love. ** He pulls you from the dance floor lacing his fingers with yours. Four men step in front of Hiei and you. ME: The boss would like to see you two. H: why we haven't done anything. ME: I was just told to escort the two of you to him her big sister wants to see her. BL: my big sister? You look at Hiei and he shakes his head not knowing. BL: ** I want to see. ** H: **HN ** H: lead the way. You feel something slip into your hand and see your pet collar you put it on quickly and take Hiei's hand again. The men box around you and Hiei leading you to a set of stairs that lead to a room above the dance floor. Three of them stay while the other one leads you to the top and opens the door letting you in before shutting it behind you. A man is sitting in a chair and looks up glaring at Hiei. H: YOU! You look at the man closer and no you know him but cant place him. SA: Blossom I hope you remember me. You look over to the corner and see a beautiful women with golden skin and eyes with long blond hair braided into two long braids. BL: Oh my gosh Big Sister. You go to hug her but Hiei grabs your hand and doesn't let you. H: Don't. BO: like I would hurt her. BL: Boss? BO: in the flesh. BL: Hiei stop it he isn't going to hurt me. He lets go of your hand reluctantly. You hug Samantha laughing asking a million of questions. SA: slow down I cant possibly understand everything you say when you run it all together. You grin and take a seat with her on the couch. BL: what are you doing here? BO: Hiei sit down and stop acting like I'm going to have you murdered. H: I wouldn't put it pass you. BL: Hiei sit down please. He instead leans against the door with his arms crossed and you roll your eyes. SA: Hiei the Boss left that life a long time ago. H: why would he do that from what I saw he was doing pretty good for himself. BO: why I left is none of your business. BL: if you two are going to be like this then you can both go somewhere else I'm not putting up with your moods when I'm with my sister. BO: Since when does a pet dare talk to anyone like that. You pale a little looking over to Hiei since living with the gang you had forgotten what to do as a pet. BO: Hun I knew it you never were his pet where you Blossom you may have acted the part and even learned it but Hiei was never going to make you into his pet he loves you. You glare at the Boss and remove your collar. BL: funny how Samantha doesn't wear her collar anymore how long have you two been mates now any children? BO: five three boys and two girls. H: didn't see that coming. Hiei comes and sits beside you now. BO: so I heard you were captured. H: I was I work for Koemna now. SA: why haven't you two mated yet. BL: Big sister that is a very personal question. H: we've been busy that's all. BO: your not getting any younger. BL: why thank you Boss. You stick your tongue out at him leaning against Hiei. H: so why did you call us up here? BO: Samantha wanted to see Blossom. BL: oh so you didn't miss me Boss. BO: no not really you were always to hyper for me. You pout and glare at Hiei as he laughs at you. SA: he's joking Blossom he always wonder if you were safe after we found out about Hiei being capture he went looking for you but never found a trace. BL: I was in hiding. H: don't lie to him you no he could sense it anyway. BO: what happened? BL: nothing. H: she was captured by some demon princes he tried to rape her and when he couldn't he brought her to Koemna demanding he killed her luckily I was there. BL: I was only with him a short time. BO: Blossom if your worried I'm going to take you away from Hiei you can stop I'm not your or his Boss anymore and I very much doubt I could take you away or that you would go without him. SA: you have no need to worry Blossom no one could make you do anything you wouldn't want to do. BL: I'm not all that strong and if the Boss threatened to hurt me I know he could get Hiei to do what ever he wanted him to do. BO: he isn't the one I would be afraid of at the moment. BL: what do you mean? SA: your body its radiating so much power right now Blossom. BL: I don't feel any different. H: it's your powers Blossom there trying to break free from the blocks ever since you started breaking the others they've wanted out. BL: why didn't you tell me. H: because you were stressed enough as it was. BL: well why don't I feel any different if there blazing as you all say I should be able to feel them. BO: Blossom how far back to you remember. BL: excuse me? BO: where were you before you came to me and the gang? BL: I was … I don't know all I ever remember is the gang and Hiei there's nothing before that. BO: you were sold to me by two people I don't know who they were but they wanted to get rid of you very quickly I did mange to grab this off of one of them. He opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a red feather. You take it from him and look it over. BL: its not one of mine. BO: one of yours? H: one day when she was training her powers got out of control and she blacked out when we found her she was surround by these feathers. BL: just what I wanted more clues. You roll your eyes and burn the feather to a crisp. H: Blossom I thought. BL: don't ask me I didn't mean to do it. SA: her powers are very close to coming unloose. BO: someone wanted to get rid of you princess. You scream and clutch your head. H: BLOSSOM WHAT'S WRONG! BL: my head is killing me. You start to convulse on the couch and Hiei grabs you arms and holds you down while you keep screaming. It finally stops and you just lay still staring at the ceiling. H: Blossom? SA: you should take her home use the back way I'll get your friends. Your seeing and hearing all of this but you just push it to the back of your mind at the moment. Memories are coming at you in such a blinding speed at the moment that you just cant understand where one starts and one ends. They finally slow and start at the beginning and you can see a story being played out for you.

OUTSIDERS POV

I open the door to the car and get in with Blossom the others are already behind me. YU: what's going on? H: I don't she just started screaming about her head and now she's just fazed out. KU: let me look. H: no don't touch her she's heated her body up I can barely hold her as it is. YK: let me help. Yunkia moves and rest her hands on your body trying to cool you down it just seems to keep making your body temperature rise so she switches to Hiei and keeps him cool instead. The ride home is a silent one everyone is worried about you. When they get you home they put you in ice cold water but it just make the water boiling and they pull you out and put you to bed after deciding nothing is wrong with you except your body temperature. Hiei and Yunkia stay with you through the night changing your clothes as you sweat through them and placing cool clothes on your body.

After your memories have been freed you find yourself back in your mind again but now its transformed into the cave where you were trapped in your dream. You begin climbing up the walls faster and faster not stopping even when you see a small crack of light you use your shoulder and rammed through the dirt till your breathing fresh air. You scream as fire erupts all around and flows to the forest. BL: I'M FREE AND I'M COMING FOR YOU VESUVIUS! You jump from the volcano that's held you your powers your memories and everything else from you. Your freefalling from the air when you hear a powerful cry a small bird is headed towards you. It cries again and burst into flames becoming a large bird of prey wingspan eight feet long with fiery feathers of the darkest reds, yellows, and blues at the very center. BL: Aadan I'm back come and find me. You land on his back and let him carry you around the forest and to the palace in the distance. BL: soon we will return I will see you to night my friend. You close your eyes and find yourself back home with Hiei sleeping beside you in a chair beside you on the bed. BL: I'm sorry Hiei but I have to do this. You kiss him softly on the lips before you go over to the window and jump out landing softly on the ground you walk into the woods and take a seat on the ground. In fifth teen minutes Aadan is above you circling before landing on the ground in front of you. BL: did you bring what I asked? He answers by pulling a bag from his back. You grin and take it from him letting his feathers spill all around you. BL: thank you my friend I will be ready after I finish this. You sit down and begin braiding the feathers. It takes you an hour before your finally finish a ten foot long whip. BL: I need something for the end. Aadan who has been waiting patiently hands you a piece of black volcano rock that had been sharpened to a point. AA: it's from the prison you were in. BL: fitting. You take it and melt the feather and rock together. BL: I'm ready are you? AA: yes Princess. You stand and begin climbing on his back. H: where do you think your going. Aadan rears to attack him but you stand in front of him. BL: no Aadan he is my friend. H: Blossom. AA: do not address the princess so formally and who is this Blossom this is Princess Mag'Ma of the Fire Phoenix tribe. BL: enough Aadan he is my future mate. AA: not possible. BL: I will explain later Hiei I will be back I promise. H: your not going anywhere. He tries to grab you but you raise a wall of fire in front of you. BL: don't try to follow me. H: what are you doing at least tell me that? BL: I'm bringing war to my siblings. You jump onto Aadan's back and he jumps into the sky he flies to the east and you make it before the sun sets it's a beautiful things your phoenix when he lands in your court yard and all your servants bow to you. BL: my faithful servants I am sorry I have been gone so long but I promise I am back to claim my rightful place and my sibling will be banished they shall never cause such chaos among our people again. A great cheer is sent up and two women rush to you and bow before you. BL: Sarah Kelsey get up dear friends. SA: come your majesty we must get you ready. KE: we've been preparing for this day. You let them lead them into your palace and are surprise to see it hasn't changed at all. They lead you to your room where they strip you of your clothes and bathe you the lava springs. Water boiled by the volcano heat the best kind of water relieves and makes you feel invincible. They bring you out of the water and braid your hair tightly letting it hang down your back next they bring you a battle uniform a white tank that's a simple breast band and white leggings over them you put freshly polish lave stone its harder than any armor and lighter. It stops just above your knees its wore like a dress they hand you arm guards with it lava rock craved very delicately to stop the blow of a sword or axe you put them on then the soft leather boots. BL: how do I look? KE: ready to kill. SA: please be careful majesty. You nod to them both and walk to the courtyard were Aadan waits for you he calls to you in joy when he sees you and you motion for him to step back as you take out your whip and test it. It leaves streaks of fire in the air and you snap it back into your hand before jumping onto Aadan's back with a wave to your people. They chant your name loudly Queen Mag'Ma.

BL: how long till we reach my siblings? AA: one day. BL: I need to do something on the way there will you be okay? AA: going to send a message to your mate? BL: yes. AA: I will be fine. You lay down on to his back and close your eyes picturing Hiei. BL: ** Hiei I don't expect you to understand this all at first. My name isn't Blossom its Mag'Ma I was called Blossom because of the slavers my brother and sister sold me too we met in a field of red Blossom's. I'm a princess I was to inherit my fathers throne because I am the strongest and the smartest out of my siblings. My brother Vesuvius also know as Vesu did not like this and made a plan to get rid of me knowing he could not kill me he and my sister Ash hid my powers and memories away in a dormant volcano only with your training was I able to erupt if you want to get technique about it. I've gone back home to take my kingdom from my siblings I'm not worried about my sister and my father most likely knows nothing of what has been happening, if my brother does kill me though I want you to know I love you I love you so much it hurts right now to send this to you but I had to let you know why I ran off if I had no other choice I would have never left you please be safe and tell your sister that you are her brother for now my love goodbye. ** You close your mind from him and know with the buzzing that he's trying to reach you but you just push it to the back of your mind. AA: are you done Mag'Ma? BL: yes don't call me that please. AA: it's your name. BL: not anymore my names Blossom. AA: as you wish Blossom are you going to tell me about this mate? BL: Hiei I love him. AA: I can tell but is he king material? BL: it wouldn't matter if he wasn't I have chosen him and know one can take him away from me. AA: ha we shall see tell me more. You begin to tell Aadan everything from the time you were sold into slavery to the time with the gang.

GANGS POV

H: DAMN IT BLOSSOM. KU: what is it? H: she just sent me a message. YU: what is it? KO: yes we'd all like to know. H: it's personal. YU: hey that's my little sister your talking about if you know something your going to tell us. H: or what? YK: Hiei you have no right to keep it from us we love her too. Hiei sighs and then lets everyone hear what you said. He looks at Yunkia in the end and she rolls his eyes at him. YK: idiot I knew the first time I saw you , you were my brother. KW: so our little Blossom is a princess? KO: it would seem so. H: what are we waiting for we need to go to her and help her. KO: well I would send you if I knew where to send you Hiei. KU: how don't you know where the Phoenix kingdom is? KO: they move it every year or so and its about ten thousand feet in the sky on there own private island. H: well locate the damn thing. KO: clam down Hiei. H: DON'T TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN WHEN MY MATE IS OUT THERE FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE! KO: mate? Hiei pulls back as to hit the ruler of spirit world when Yusuke grabs him and pulls him away. KU: there future mates. KW: just find the place.

AS: I told you she was going to escape she's on her way here right now. VE: shut up Ash. AS: no I'm not staying here for her to kill me you heard her she's coming for you. Vesu slaps her across the face and she glares at him from the floor. VE: where in this together dear sister so shut up and go prepare for her arrival. AS: I don't want a part in this I'll tell father. He grabs her by the neck and lifts her from the floor glaring at her. VE: you will not do you understand me? She starts clawing at his hand trying to breath. He lets her fall to the ground and walks away. VE: now go get ready. Ash sits there a moment longer before she gets up and goes to do his bidding.

AA: Blossom where almost there I recommend you rest before the battle. BL: are you sure? AA: yes sleep for a while. BL: alright. You lie down on his back and close your eyes. It seems only like minutes when Aadan gives a warning cry he veers to the left suddenly and you grab on to his feathers trying to stay aboard. BL: what is it? AA: your sister Ash has sent the phoenix fighters to greet you. The Phoenix fighters were a group of specially trained men and women who work for the leader of the tribe at the present moment your brother. AA: we should separate I'll distract them you make it to the palace on foot. BL: I can't leave you to fight by yourself. AA: I've been waiting for a chance to fight go Blossom. He turns and you find you're self-falling through the air. BL: be safe friend. You hold a gasp as feathers begin to poke through your skin you catch the air in a powerful scoop of your wings. There beautiful a dark crimson red with gold and blue in the pattern of blossoms decorating your wings. You pump them again and take off into the sky flying to your castle you glare as you fly into a wall of smoke. You begin coughing violently and fly lower to escape it. When you get to the ground you find yourself in front of the castle your sister Ash is there to meet you. AS: sister. BL: you are know sister of mine what kind of sister takes her little sisters memories away why Ash you never wanted the throne why would you do that to me? AS: I had no choice Mag'Ma. BL: THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE! AS: I'm sorry Vesu sent me here to prevent you in getting in. BL: so the question is sister what are you going to do now? AS: I can't go against him you know how he is. BL: yes I do I grow up a slave didn't I? He was going to let me be passed around to be raped by whomever, luckily that didn't happen. She pulls out a long sword and you glare at her as you snap your whip in her direction. She laughs and circles you. AS: since when did you use a whip little sister you use to favor a spear. BL: things change as do people. You flick the whip at her and the battle begins you keep her away from you with the whip she was very deadly with a sword. You remember practicing with her everyday till you could beat her. Those days where so long ago to you now though as you jump into the air and viciously swing your whip the tip cuts her in the face arms and legs leaving blood dripping down at a slow pace down her body she screams and ducks underneath the next attack and slashes your whip arm open cutting straight through the armor on your arms. You growl jumping back and landing on your feet you lay down your whip and bring your hand away covered in blood. BL: that was a very big mistake sister. You raise a wall of fire around you and reach down to the magma pit deep under the castle you pull a weapon from the magma pit and grin at the look on your sister's face as you drop the wall of fire. AS: that's not possible we destroyed that when we locked you up. BL: I hid it from you. You spin it expertly and run at her she blocks your attack and you find your lock together you stare into her eyes and spit right in her face kicking her in the stomach. AS: YOU BRAT. She wipes her face and comes at you again. You keep her at bay for what seems like ever the dance you to are doing is becoming increasing dangerous you both begin to get tired and make mistakes. You duck under her next thrust and pull her feet out from under her sword drops and you toss your spear aside and punch her savagely in the mouth drawing blood. She screams and reaches out to choke you locking her hands around your neck. You gasp and she rolls on top of you, you kick and struggle under her till you begin to see black dots. You see your whip in reaching distance and grab it taking the tip and stabbing her in the eye. She screams and gets off of you holding her eye. You get up and grab her head pulling it back onto you. BL: Good-bye sister. You bring the rock and cut it straight against her throat. Her scream gurgles in her mouth and you let her drop to the ground panting covered in her blood. BL: that was for taking away my life. You set her body on fire and grab your whip walking to the castle and pushing open the doors you see know one there but that doesn't mean their not there. BL: VESU come out. You scream you hear chuckling and look up and see your brother resting on a balcony rail. VE: is that our sister's blood on you Mag'Ma or should I call you Blossom now? BL: you can just die Vesu where is father? VE: he's still on vacation I think he will be disappointed with you killing our sister. You glare and watch him jump down and land in front of you unlike your sister his weapon of choice was his hands he had special gloves made from volcano rock. VE: you better hope you can keep me at a distance with that whip. You glare and slash your whip at him and gasp as he catches it tugging you off balance he attacks and punches you in the face and then the stomach bringing you down and then up before he smacks you. You roll a couple of feet and get up on your hands and knees spitting out blood. You know that your face probably has a big burse forming on it right now. You stand up and glare at your brother. VE: cant take a punch sister come on. You wrap your arms in fire and charge at him. He's as fast as you but he hasn't been training with Hiei you could defiantly take a few hits. He blocks your attempts and you block his slowly on your part. VE: sister if you don't keep up this want be a far fight. You growl and punch him in the face causing him to stumble back. BL: I'll hold my own. You tell him as you jump on him punching him into the ground. He hits you in the stomach and kicks you off of him you flip and land on your feet running at him again. BL: I do have a question. VE: what? BL: why did you sell me as a slave why not just kill me? VE: father would have known and if he found out I had killed you he would destroy the whole world you've always been his favorite no matter what I did I'm more powerful than you we both no it but he want let me have the kingdom he gives it to my little sister instead that is not acceptable. He punches you in the side again and you feel a rib crack. You scream and stagger back holding it. BL: father is on his way back as we speak now isn't he what are you going to tell him when he discovers what you did to me? You fall on your knees and stare up at him your exhausted and wounded you cant take much more. VE: he will know you killed her and then I will kill you as he gets here he wont know what happened so I will just explain how you went into the volcano and have been there for years and you just went crazy and killed everyone. BL: he would never believe that. He grins and smacks you across the face. You fall on the ground and stare up at him. VE: hold still now. You know what's coming next it's the death strike it's been passed down your family for generations. The user gathers energy from the sun and forms a large ball striking their opponent with one hit killing them instantly only someone with your blood line could survive the attack and even then they would have to be very strong. Vesu has a huge ball of fire in his hands now he jumps into the air and throws it at you. BL: I'm sorry Hiei. H: BLOSSOM. You gasp as he's on top of you and your eyes meet for just a second he yells as the ball touches his back and you smell scorched skin he gives you a little smirk before he dies on top of you. BL: HIEI! You push him off of you and shake him. BL: wake up WAKE UP. Tears drip down your face and land on his and you continue to scream in anguish you're ripped from his body and you face your brother. VE: I missed too bad. He hits you in the stomach and you gasp as he drops you to the ground you hold your stomach and watch him. VE: so this is the mate my sister chose? He walks over to Hiei and tilts his head this way and looks him over. BL: don't touch him. Vesu just laughs and kicks Hiei in the side. BL: NO. Something snaps in you and your vision goes red. VU: MAG'MA STOP! You feel someone pull you away and stare into the eyes of your father he had the same dark red eyes as you but he had black hair and he was tall and so powerful looking you felt like you were five years old in his grasp. VU: WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER. YU: who are you? You see Yusuke and the others are in the courtyard surrounded by guards its funny how you never noticed them before now you feel as if you've been in a dream. BL: Vesuvius is dead? You pull away from your father and look down at yourself your covered in blood you see a bloody form on the ground it's not recognizable but you know its Vesu. VU: Mag'Ma what is going on? BL: where's Hiei? KU: Blossom he's dead. BL: no he's not he's just playing a mean prank watch. You go over to Hiei and shake him he doesn't open his eyes. BL: HIEI WAKE UP. You scream and start crying again laying down on his chest. VU: guards get Mag'Ma to her room I will deal with her later. Guards come and grab your arms and you try to struggle against them but you can you hear Aadan and call for him. He comes and lands beside the guards knocking them away with his wings. VU: Aadan what are you doing Mag'Ma needs to go to her room she's upset. BL: Kurama you have to save Hiei please. KU: Blossom he's dead I'm so sorry. VU: who is this Hiei? YU: HER MATE YOU IDIOT. Your father stares at you and then to Hiei and back again. VU: why wasn't I aware my daughter had a mate? YU: there's a lot you don't know about. Your father pulls out a knife and comes towards you he pulls you up and takes you back to Hiei. VU: do you love this Hiei? You nod your head as tears keep pouring out. VU: are you willing to be with him for the rest of your life? BL: longer. Your father grabs your chin and stares you in the eyes before cutting your lips. VU: give him your lifeblood daughter you can't reverse this once you've done it. BL: my lifeblood? Like pages in a book you remember from your teachers when lifeblood was and why it was so sacred for your people once shared with another person neither of you could bear being apart its so much deeper than mating with regular mating if ones mate was to die another one could be taken but with lifeblood bonding if one dies the other dies for one can not live without the other. You press your lips to Hiei focusing all your energy into his body when you pull away his lips are stained red but nothing happens. BL: father it isn't working. VU: give a moment. You look at Hiei and cup his face in your hand kissing him softly on the lips again. BL: please my love come back to me. You hear a cough and sit up staring down at Hiei he doesn't look as if he moved then he opens his eyes. H: well that felt as if it killed me. You cry harder hugging Hiei around the waist. H: BLOSSOM. Your father pulls you away and you laugh. H: who are you? He glares at your father and your father glares at him. VU: apparently your father in law now take Mag'Ma inside and lock those four in the prison. YU: SAY WHAT. BL: no father these are my friends. VU: Mag'Ma you will do as your told while I sort everything out. BL: MY NAME IS BLOSSOM. Your father glares at you and you glare at him. VU: what are you talking about? BL: my mate and friends are going home KOEMNA. You help Hiei stand up as a blue portal appears you and Kurama help Hiei through on the other side your with Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. The house is in view you feel like collapsing your eyes are slowly closing and your feet dragging you feel someone pick you up and look at Yusuke. YU: tired? You nod and fall asleep in his arms.

Sometime later

You wake up and see sunlight pouring in your room. You look at Hiei and find he's still sleeping. BL: Hiei? H: what? BL: your awake I thought you were asleep. He laughs and opens his eyes looking at you. H: if you thought I was asleep why would you call my name? BL: just because how long have I been asleep? H: this would be day three your fathers been yelling at Koemna apparently. BL: I guess I should go fix that. H: not right now your not. He takes you in his arms and kisses you slowly and sweetly. You respond wrapping your arms around him. Its perfect except for your bedroom door slamming open and you being yank out of bed. You twist in your captures arm and roll your eyes. VU: What kind of princess lies in bed with a man who isn't fully her mate? BL: father Hiei and me have shared the same bed since we were children. H: you may be my father in law but if you don't let go of my mate and get out of my room were going to have trouble. VU: don't worry were leaving. Your father pulls you into the hallway and you start struggling. BL: LET ME GO. VU: you have some explaining to do. Hiei appears in front of you and your father holding his katana and Yusuke and Kuwabara are there also. YU: your not suppose to mess with people when there still recovering. VU: you men will get out of my way or I will kill you all. KU: would you kill your daughter also? He growls and sets you on your feet. BL: thank you now maybe I can explain. KU: shall we do it over breakfast? BL: food yes please, come on father. You take Hiei's hand going downstairs you sit at the table and find that the gang was already in the middle of breakfast you fill up your plate and look at your father whose just standing there. BL: sit down. You grab his hand and pull him down next to you. VU: are you going to explain now? BL: in a minute. He growls and you roll your eyes and begin eating. When you're done you look at your father and sigh. BL: Vesu and Ash erased my memories and sold me as a sex slave. VU: WHAT! BL: if you keep yelling I'm going to send you home. VU: why would they do that? BL: well father you did make your youngest your heir and Vesu didn't like your decision now as I was saying when I was younger I was made into a pet Hiei was my master. VU: WHAT! H: we haven't done anything I don't know why your getting so upset. BL: for gods sake father we were both children and didn't know what a pet was at the time Hiei was my protector and has been since I was given to him I never have been hurt when he was with me, and when we did find out what a pet was he treated me with nothing but respect and I killed my two siblings by myself so if you want to punish me for that well go ahead. VU: I see well are you at least going to introduce me to your friends and mate properly? BL: um…sure this is Hiei my mate his sister Yunkia, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Kayko, and Yusuke who likes to act like my brother. BL: everyone this is my father King Vulcan of the phoenix tribes. Everyone says hi and some of the more polite ones bow. VU: well I have to go back home I assume you and Hiei will be coming also to start planning your ceremony. BL: I'll talk to Hiei father see you soon. He kisses you on the head and walks outside you see him jump aboard his Phoenix Bright feathers and take off you see Aadan and go outside greeting him. BL: how are you friend? AA: fine I take it this is Hiei? You turn and smile at Hiei offering your hand he takes it and you pull him till he's next to you. BL: Hiei this Aadan my protector. Aadan steps back and stares Hiei down and puffs a ring of smoke around him. AA: he will do nicely when do we leave for home? BL: I'm not sure yet I'm going to talk to the others first. H: You and me are going to talk first. BL: okay. He takes you deeper into the woods and you lean into him as he wraps an arm around you. H: what ceremony was your father talking about? BL: its nothing really just the tribes getting together to witness our mating I have to go back Hiei I'm the heir and I understand if you don't want to go back with me I should tell you what I did to you to us. H: you gave me your lifeblood. BL: do you know what that means? H: yes I'm not stupid. BL: I'm sorry but I couldn't let you die if you don't want to be my mate I can find some way to undo it. He silences you with a kiss and you sag in relief. H: were you really worried that I'd reject you? BL: I would never want to force you to do something you didn't want to do. He grins and kisses you again. BL: I have to go home and learn my kingdom. H: but you don't have to live there yet? BL: no I suppose I wouldn't have to why? He leads you out of the forest and into a field a little cottage it sitting their flowers are in bloom and it's beautiful. BL: what is this? H: this is where I planned to move with my mate what do you think? BL: I love it. H: I was also hoping to raise our family here. BL: father has many years left, as king trust me we phoenixes live thousands of years, as do our mates. H: come and look. You grin and follow him into the house laughing.

Your prediction was correct your father lived another two thousand years before you and Hiei took the throne by then you had three children two boys and one girl. Iris, Yuki, and Tsume.

Botan also mated to a demon Ororon a troublesome demon that is the leader of the underworld. They have two kid's twins in fact both boys Othello and Akiria. Botan is a queen of the underworld and with her connections with spirit world life is great.

Yusuke, Kayko and Kuwabara and Yunkia finally did mate each other. Yusuke and Kayko who is a half demon now thanks to Yusuke took over Yusukes fathers' throne and rule demon world for the moment. Kuwabara and Yunkia are living peaceful in the human world him as a doctor and Yunkia his nurse. Yusuke and Kayko had five children, little Yusuke, Genkai, Ayame, Temari, and Hinata. Yusuke was overran with females. Kuwabara and Yunkia had one son named Kazuma go figure.

Kurama met another fox demon named Lika they also had three children and live in demon world running an herbal shop and selling exotic flowers. Their children are Yoko, Kuronue and Lilly.

The family you and Hiei never had growing up as children were there as adults and you both still train and go for long walks talking of nothing and everything at the same time. The family is now so large you both try to get away every now and then. The cottage Hiei built is your getaway and you both go there quiet often sometimes just for day trips and sometimes longer. You couldn't image a more perfect life even when it ended in each other's arms some thousand of years later.

79


End file.
